A Chance Meeting
by Kristin813
Summary: A chance meeting. That's all it takes to change two boys' lives forever. One, stuck in an abusive situation that seems to be getting worse and worse by the second. Could the other boy be his savior? Riku/Sora with side Axel/Roxas, Demyx/Zexion, and Leon/Cloud. Thanks to all of those who voted on the poll on my page! It has been decided that the rating WILL eventually go up!
1. A Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, got it memorized?

* * *

Chapter one: A Chance Meeting

_'Run,'_ was the only thought going through sixteen year old, Sora's mind. Hopping over trash cans, darting through dark alleyways, Sora ran as fast as his short, but lean, legs could go. It wasn't even 6 pm, yet he was already covered in bruises. Traverse Town may look like a nice place to outsiders; you only see the demons once you've entered the darkness and our main protagonist knew that litany well.

"Not again! Oh God, please not today! I'm already late." Sora panted, talking to himself, and clearly out of breath. _'Shit!_' He inwardly cursed as he scrapped his already bleeding hand against the corner of a rough, red, brick building. He felt like he had just run a marathon and his legs were burning from exertion.

"Hey, you little bitch! Get back here!" The leader of the group shouted. He was tall, blonde, of medium build, and damn could he run. "You can't hide forever pipsqueak, y'know!," One of his followers taunted. Knowing they were getting closer and closer, Sora sped up. Just as he turned the corner, hoping to finally lose his pursuers,

"Oww!" An unknown silverette groaned as he and Sora collided. Confused turquoise scrambled to focus again as their owner ignored the slight pain he felt from the collision. Realizing the small brunet who ran into him was talking, he tuned in, but was only able to catch a small portion of his rant.

"I-I'm so sorry, but I r-really got to go!" Sora said checking behind him every couple words, but before he was able to start running again; the tall silver haired-boy grabbed him. He pushed Sora into a small little alley, behind a dumpster and some broken boxes.

"Damn, we lost him. Hey you! Did you see a little runt around here?"

'_Oh no.'_ Sora thought as his body began to shake with fear, _'they've found me.' _

But the boy surprised him, and for once; the surprise was a good thing. "Small and has brown hair?" The silverette asked, "Little asshole bumped into me and ran north." The boy pointed in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Sora took this time to catch his breath though his mind was still racing a mile a minute. His mind kept wondering back to the strange boy. Was he helping him? No, no one would willingly help him, more importantly; what about his strangely colored hair? Sora laughed quietly, hoping no one heard. Silver hair wasn't very common; however it was his blue- no his turquoise eyes that really stood out to him. Sora wasn't able to get a very close look, but he could tell that the boy was pale, slightly taller than Seifer, and much more toned.

"Thanks." Seifer, the leader of the group nodded, before turning to the others, "Come on! Let's get him!"

Sora had stopped breathing and didn't move a muscle, until a few minutes later when the turquoise eyed boy returned to where Sora was hiding. "Hey, are you okay? Sorry for calling you that. My name's Riku." Sora was speechless. No one had ever helped him like this before.

"I-I got to go! Um, thank you, Riku!" Sora snapped out of his daze and ran.

"Wait!" Riku shouted, "You're hurt!" But Sora didn't stop. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't. He was already late and his Stepfather might actually kill him this time; no, Sora wasn't that lucky.

* * *

Maybe the Gods were on his side today. When Sora got home his Stepfather was passed out on the couch and for now that was a good thing. Tomorrow was going to be hell, especially with his Stepfather's hangover, but for now he could continue thinking of the strange boy who had helped him. Sora quietly crept up the stairs, weary about the creaks they made, and walked into his bathroom to examine his cuts and soon-to-be bruises.

Strange wasn't the right word to describe this boy. He was different; unique. Riku was special, one of a kind. Is he insane? '_He has to be, no one would have helped me out otherwise'_. The small blue eyed boy thought sourly and with a hint of sadness. He took off his shirt and began his almost daily routine of cleaning and wrapping his wounds. Today was especially bad and he groaned at the sight. Some of the larger and deeper cuts were beginning to puss as the area around them turned into painful-looking bruises.

Why had Riku helped him? Sora was a petite brunette with bright, sea blue eyes, and he still had his childlike features. Whereas Riku was full-grown, mature, with soft-looking silver hair and caring turquoise eyes that pierced Sora's heart . In short, Sora considered himself to be average, and Riku? Well, Riku was the very definition of beautiful. '_Wait! Did I just think Riku was beautiful? One, I just meet the dude! Two, I'm a guy and he's a g-guy. And well three, he will have forgotten me by tomorrow morning.'_

Sora sighed, feeling self-conscious especially with his now wrapped injuries. When he finally snapped out of it, he changed into more comfortable clothing, a large plain white shirt and loose basketball shorts. He slowly walked to his bed and laid down, but couldn't fall sleep. His earlier thoughts left him confused, and he tossed and turned in his bed. "Could I really be gay?" He whispered out loud, his voice scared and gravelly from his screaming. _'Does it really matter if I am? I've… never really thought about it. I just can't let step-monster, Xemnas, find out, but it won't really matter as long as I keep it to myself, right?' _Sora smiled softly, _'Riku.' _And with that, the small, brunette fell asleep. And for the first time, in what seemed like forever, nightmares didn't plague his dreams.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I DO plan on continuing. The next chapter is already longer than this one and I am still in the middle of writing it! Please leave any corrections in reviews and I'll try to change them as soon as possible! :) -Kristin3


	2. A Sweet Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, got it memorized?

* * *

Chapter Two: A Sweet Escape

"Who's Riku, you little fag?" Was the first thing Sora heard at 6 am, when he was roughly pulled out of bed by his stepfather. "Oww!" Sora landed roughly on the hardwood floor as his cuts reopened and started to bleed.

"Answer me, gay-boy!" Xemnas slapped Sora across his face, splitting his lip.

"H-he's no one." Sora protested weakly, spitting up blood. The force of the blow left Sora defenseless on the floor where he curled up in a tiny ball.

"Oh yeah? Then why were you repeating his name over and over again, you sick little freak!" Xemnas was beyond furious, "I don't want any fucking fags in my house!" Sora tried to get away, eying the glass beer bottle that was in his stepfather's hand.

"Oh no you don't," Xemnas grabbed Sora by his shoulders and shoved him hard. Sora fell once more, his head landing on the corner of his side dresser.

"Please, no. I'm sorry!"

"You better be." And with that Xemnas punched Sora over and over again. He aimed for his face, but soon got bored and started to hit his chest with bruising force. It felt like Sora's ribs were breaking, but he couldn't give up; he couldn't let Xemnas win.

"Get off of me!" Sora screamed, kicking the older off of him and scrambling out of his room and down the stairs. He was so close, except while he was running down the stairs; his bastard of a stepfather threw the bottle and nailed Sora in the head. Sora didn't stay down for long, he knew better than that. He ran out the door, with only the clothes on his back, and didn't dare to look back.

* * *

Sora was out of breath, but he couldn't stop. Sora ran all the way to school. It most definitely wasn't his first choice, but it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go. He slowed down to a brisk walk as he entered the school. Not many people were there considering it was only 6:30, yet he felt eyes on him. He didn't stop at his locker; he went straight to home room. Ms. Aerith was the only teacher who ever liked him. She was kind and beautiful; never in her life would she dare judge someone for their beliefs or thoughts. He stopped in front of her classroom door. He looked down. Sora was covered in marks. Bruises and cuts marred his body, he could only imagine what his face looks like. His head hurt like hell and he could feel something warm drip down the side of his face, where the bottle had hit him. He quickly used the back of his wrapped hand to wipe some of his blood off. This wasn't the worst he's been beaten, however this is the first time where he had cuts on his face. _'He must have planned it that way. If the bruises were anywhere else, I could of easily hidden them.' _Sora looked down in shame. _'I'll just say that I got mugged on my way to school or something, besides basically no one is here except for the staff.' _Sora took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Ah, hello Sora!" Ms. Aerith said like her cheerful self. She was writing something on the whiteboard, "Your even earlier than usual!" She turned around and dropped the books she was holding.

"Oh my word! Are you alright?" She rushed over to Sora and examined his head.

"I'm fine, please don't worry about me. Do you need any help?"

"Do I need any help?" Ms. Aerith was bewildered. "What about you!"

"It's okay, I was just… Jumped." The lie tasted bitter in Sora's mouth. He knew he had forgotten to change into a long sleeve shirt to cover his wrapped arms.

"Sora," She looked at him concerned, "This isn't the first time you've had bruises." She quickly walked over to the door, shut it, and then locked it.

"Please, I know this is going to sound cheesy, but you really can tell me anything."

"I said I'm fine, please. I'm okay." Sora looked away; she was the only person who was ever nice to him. Why couldn't he just tell her what was happening. She would pity him, that's why he won't tell her. He doesn't want others pity, especially not hers.

"Is it you Dad?" Sora's eyes went as wide as saucers. He was visibly shaking as she continued, "Please tell me what's going on."

Sora looked up at the exact moment when a single tear, rolled down his cheek. "H-hurts..." He tried to say. Ms. Aerith seemed to understand. She pulled him into a hug. "I know, I know."

"No!" Sora exclaimed, more tears falling. "No one understands! You don't 'know'!" Ms. Aerith gave him another look as she too, started to cry, "Yes, yes I do Sora. My Dad…" She couldn't continue. By this point speaking for either of them wasn't just difficult, it was painful.

"I swore," She looked at Sora, "I swore I would never let a kid go through the same things I had to. Come on." She gave Sora her hoodie and instructed him to put it on. The two walked out of the room and Sora gave her a confused look.

"Where are we going?"

"To my place; we need to patch you up. Now, hood up."

Sora nodded and pulled the hood over his head. Ms. Aerith wasn't stupid, she knew what she was doing and Sora trusted her.

"Wait here." The two stopped in front of the front office.

"Wait," He tried to stop her to make sure she wasn't going to spill their secret, but she was already gone. _'S-she wouldn't, would she?' _Ms. Aerith was back soon enough and she led Sora to the parking lot, where the two got into her car.

"M-Ms. Aerith you didn't t-tell did you?"

"No. don't worry. I just said I was sick and the principal called in a sub for me. And don't call me 'Ms.' anymore, okay? Just Aerith." She smiled once more, but Sora could still see her hidden pain. "Okay, Aerith."

The car ride was silent and Sora fell asleep quickly. He woke up to them pulling into what he assumed was Aerith's driveway and Aerith was on the phone.

* * *

"Hey sleepy head, we're here."

"Mmhm..." Was Sora's sleepy reply as he opened the door and stumbled out of the car. Aerith came over, wrapped her arm around Sora's shoulders, and led him to the door. "I hope you don't mind, I called a friend. He's going to help wrap your injuries."

"Who is he?" Sora questioned curiously.

"My brother; Squall, but don't call him that. He prefers to be called Leon now." Aerith smiled and brought Sora to the kitchen.

"Leon, got it."

Sora was sitting on the table undoing his poorly wrapped bandages when a car pulled into the driveway.

"That must be Leon," Aerith walked to the door and opened it.

Not much later a tall, brunette, with stormy grey eyes waltzed through the doorway, with an aura of 'Piss me off and I'll kick my shoe so far up your ass, you'll be burping leather for the rest of your life'.

"Hey Leon!" Aerith welcomed cheerfully. Leon was all business; he cut to the chase. "What are you going to do with him?" He gestured to Sora, "We can't just keep him."

"I know, but!"

"But what," Sora interrupted sadly. "He's right. Eventually I'll have to go back or he'll just find me."

Leon gave a brief look of surprise at the outburst, but quickly regained his composure. "Hm. I like you kid. Your smart, and we don't necessarily have to return you right away."

Sora gave a look of confusion. "I'm a social services worker, that's how I met Aerith." Sora's eyes went wide as he quickly looked over to Aerith for conformation.

"Let me explain. We aren't blood related. I told you I knew what you were going through, because I really did. I was taken away from my parents and became a ward of the state and Leon's foster parents adopted me." Finally a look of understanding crossed Sora's face.

"Right now you have two options; you can stay or I have the papers so you can legally live with me and we won't have to inform you Father right away." Leon nodded, in a monotone voice.

Sora sat there, stunned. He opened his mouth multiple times, but shut it afterwards. No words leaving his mouth.

"Is," he gulped, "Is the second one really an option."

"Yes, Sora." Leon's face showed a smile hint of a smile. "It really is an option."

"And you would be willing to put up with me?"

"Kid, I'm more than willing. I already have the transfer papers for your old school and a new school picked out. Plus there is an extra room at my condo with your name all over it. All of this and she just called me, what," He looked down at his watch. "15 minutes ago. You just have to make this choice; you'd be leaving your friends behind."

Sora laughed softly, "What friends?" He looked down and smiled, "Only if your sure that I won't be in your way."

"Please!" Aerith busted out laughing, "Mr. Antisocial over here needs some company." Leon sighed and Sora laughed along with Aerith. "You two are already forming a dysfunctional family."

"Alright, back to work. We need to check out those marks and this is going to be awkward, but I need pictures of your cuts and bruises to help back up our case."

"It's alright, besides I owe you. I don't think I could ever repay you," Sora scoffed, "Either of you." Aerith 'awed' and hugged Sora and Leon ruffled his hair. "Come on, let's go and fix you up. By tomorrow, we'll be building a case against your Father and you'll be in my care. Don't worry; you'll still be able to see Aerith, but for now. Lets focus on your wounds."

* * *

Good? Bad? Corrections? Review with your thoughts and comments! Thanks for taking the time and reading! Love you all! ~Kristin3


	3. A New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, got it memorized?

* * *

Chapter Three: A New Life

Not much later Sora's wounds were wrapped and he was asleep in the passenger seat of Leon's black Mercedes-Benz. "Hey," Sora woke up, "Where do you live?"

"Radiant Garden. You'll be going to the high school there, but I guess when need to get you your stuff as well as new supplies for school."

"How's that going to work?"

"Well, when does your stepfather work? When he's out; I'll grab your stuff and leave a notice on his door."

"You can do that?" Sora looked directly at Leon with surprise.

"Kid, I can do a lot more than just that." Leon smirked and Sora laughed.

"Hey, we're here." Leon pulled the expensive car into the beginning of a long drive way and continued driving closer to the house. Leon's condo was in the middle of a slightly wooded area with a large garage and lake.

"Whoa! You didn't tell me you lived in a mansion!"

Leon scoffed before replying, "It's not a mansion; its just a larger than average house. Come on," The car pulled to a stop and Leon got out.

It was about 8 o' clock and the sunset was beautiful when partly covered by the trees. Sora tentatively opened the sleek black door and climbed out. Slowly looking around Sora followed Leon as he led him into the house.

"Tomorrow morning I'll go and get your stuff, so before you go to bed make sure to write down your address."

"Okay."

Leon took Sora up a rather large flight of stairs and to the right where there was closed door after closed door. Leon walked and stopped in front of the third door on the right.

"Here's your room. Mine is on the other side, straight back, very last door." Sora's mouth hung open when Leon opened the door. The room was painted a light blue and seemed bare, yet it contained a king-sized bed, a large dresser complete with a mirror, a TV, a desk with a computer, and a full bathroom.

"And over here," Leon opened the door's to the left. "Is the walk in closet." Looking back at Sora he smirked. Leon strode back to where Sora stood, frozen, and closed the younger boy's mouth.

"It's a lot to take in, but you'll get use to it."

"I-I…. Thank you."

"No problem, kid. You wrapped up right now, meaning I'd wait until tomorrow to take a shower. Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house and I'll grab you something you can wear tonight."

Sora nodded and followed closely behind Leon as they walked down the mahogany staircase. "It's getting kind of late, so I'll make this quick. This it the entrance, the door is right here and the staircase we just went down is the staircase to the left wing. The staircase opposite of that one is the staircase to the right wing, where my bedroom is. In between those is the hallway that leads to the kitchen, dining room, and living room." Leon pointed at each thing as he listed them with his left hand, his other arm wrapped around Sora's shoulder.

"Got it!" Sora exclaimed excitedly and a smile tugged at Leon's lips as he continued down the hallway to the kitchen and living room area. "To the left is the kitchen and to the right is the living room, and even farther back is the dining room which is connected to the kitchen."

"What's that go to?" Sora asked, pointing a door at the very end of the dining room.

"Huh? Oh. That goes to the laundry room, directly behind us is the library slash study. If I'm not in my room, I'm most likely working in there."

"You work at home?" Sora questioned.

"Yes, unless they call me asking for me to come in." Leon answered as he walked to the back door, "You can't see it very well because its dark, but that is the backyard and pool area." Sora's stomach growled.

"Let's get you something to eat before bed." The duo walked back to the kitchen and Leon asked, "What do you want to eat? We have ice cream, ramen, pizza." Leon noticed Sora perked his head up at ramen and Sora smiled sheepishly, "Ramen please." Leon shook his head, laughing slightly. He put the ramen and water in the microwave and set it for three minutes.

"Alright, while that is cooking, I'll go grab you some clothes." Leon walked off, ruffling Sora's head as he walked by. Sora sat at on of the barstools by the counter and waited for the food to finish cooking. _'Is this really happening? Everything went by so fast; it's all just a blur in my head. It feels like I've known Leon forever and the Aerith wasn't just my teacher, but a friend.' _

"If this is real, I better make good use of it while it lasts." Sora sighed, "My best friend gave me the best advice," Sora started singing, "He said each day's a gift and not a given right. Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind." Sora continued growing more confident, "And try to take the path less traveled by. That first step you take is the longest stride~"

"You already took that first step," Leon said as the timer on the microwave went off. Sora froze before turning and looking a Leon with a confused look, "W-what do you mean?"

Leon set the clothes in his hands down and went to get the ramen out of the microwave. "Getting help is the first step." Sora's eyes grew in realization. "O-oh… Sorry."

"For what?" Leon took a fork and placed the ramen in front of Sora.

"Ah, um. My singing..?"

"Don't be, your good at singing. What song was that?" Leon looked at Sora with interest.

Sora looked down at his ramen shyly. ""If Today Was Your Last Day" by Nickelback."

"Sounds like a good song."

"It is," Sora blew on with ramen before eating.

"Do you like singing?" Leon asked.

"A little, I normally don't sing in front of others though." Sora continued eating his ramen.

"Do you get stage fright?"

"I-I don't know…. Maybe? I've never really sang in front of anyone, only when I was alone or walking home from school."

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Piano and guitar," Sora wiped his mouth, having finished his food.

"Hmm, Aerith told me you and the music teacher were friends." Leon commented, taking the empty bowl and placing it in the sink.

"She did?" Sora looked at Leon with surprise, "Well, I guess we were. Mrs. Jackson and Aerith are the only teachers who actually like me and I always ate lunch with Mrs. Jackson."

"Was she the one who taught you how to play instruments?"

"Yeah," Sora yawned, "I know how to read treble, bass, and the alto clef, she also taught me some other instruments."

"Like what?"

"Violin, trumpet, drums, and viola, but I'm not very good. I never could practice at home, so…." Sora drifted off tiredly.

"Well, maybe you can play something at this school."

"Yeah, maybe." Sora stood up and Leon handed him the clothes. Leon walked Sora back to his new room in silence.

"Here, before I forget," He handed Sora his phone. "Type in your address. When does Xemnas go to work?"

"At seven a.m." Sora handed the phone back to Leon. "Okay, night kid."

"Nighty night." Sora smiled. Leon ruffled his hair and walked away. Sora cracked his door and began to change, making sure not to reopen any wounds. He put on the clothes Leon gave him, but the shirt hung off one shoulder and the pants kept sagging.

"Hey, look. I'm a cool kid now." Sora joked and folded his clothes and set them neatly on the ground by the dresser, then crawled into the large bed. '_Wow it's so big!'_ Sora thought as he stretched out lazily. _'I wonder what Riku's doing. Has he forgotten me already? Probably, but I'd like to think that he hasn't.'_ Sora smiled softly, his eye lids drooping. _'I wonder he is sleeping in a bed as soft as this one.' _Sora giggled softly, _'There's no way! This bed is the softest thing in the whole world!' _Sora curled up into a little ball, surrounded by fluffy blankets and mountains of pillows_. 'I must be in heaven. Riku, Riku, Riku. I hope he likes music, he looks like the type. What style of music would he like? I bet he would have a secret passion for classical.'_ Sora giggled once more before singing,

"Said goodbye, turned around, and you were gone, gone, gone. Faded into the setting sun, slipped away, but I won't cry 'cause I know I'll never be lonely .For you are the stars to me, you are the light I follow." Sora continued looking at the stars through the window. "I'll see you again, oh~. This is not where it ends. I will carry... you with me, oh~. Till I see you again…." Sora ended the song, _'If Riku is the stars, I'll see him again tomorrow night.'_ Sora smiled and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of A Chance Meeting! I do not own any of the songs used in this story, those rights go to Nickelback and Carrie Underwood for this chapter. Any reviews will be gladly appreciated and replied to. I will be continuing this story and there will be more songs mentioned! As usual please comment with helpful criticism, corrections, or song suggestions! A special thanks toChiVellie12 for the lovely comment. I love all of you beautiful~ readers ;) ~Kristin3


	4. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, got it memorized?

* * *

Chapter Four: A New Beginning

"Ah!" Sora yawned, waking up completely refreshed as he began to stretch. "Mmhm, this bed is so soft!" Sora giggled burying himself once more in the covers. He looked over to the nightstand, the digital clock on it showing that it was 8:36 am. "Is Leon up? He doesn't seem like much of a morning person to me." Sora got out of bed, popping his back as he did so. Leon's clothes were too big for Sora's petite size, one side of the shirt kept slipping off of Sora's pale, wrapped shoulder and the basketball shorts were falling down all the time. Sighing, lifted up the shirt and tucked it up his chin as he pulled the shorts up to his belly button and pulled the strings as tight as they would go, then tying them. Satisfied with his work he put his shirt down and continued walking towards his door, his feet enjoying the feel of the soft carpet beneath them as he walked. He continued down the hallway, the house was completely silent, but seeing how Leon lived alone and didn't have any hired help as far as Sora knew, he supposed the silence was normal. Sora's feet padded softly against the hardwood flooring as he descended down the stairs.

"L-Leon?" Sora called out as he stood in the middle of the empty hallway. Hearing no response, Sora pulled the slipping shirt so it was over both of his shoulders and continued his way into the right-wing of the house. "Leon's room is the very back." He walked up the stairs and down the corridor and sped up slightly as he saw Leon's door. On said door was a note with neat handwriting, it read, 'Went to grab your stuff and leave the court notice. I'll be back around nine. Make yourself at home. –Leon.'

"Oh," Sora sighed, "Should I take a shower? No, I wouldn't know what to do about my cuts, plus I don't have clothes. Food? Oh yeah, he has ramen!"

Sora returned to his bubbly self as he practically ran down the stairs and to the kitchen. Sora opened the cupboard and pulled out his precious ramen. He began to prepare it and soon he slid it into the microwave, setting the right time and sat down.

"Lonely," Sora began to sing quietly, "I am Mr. Lonely. I have nobody for my own~"

"Whenever I walk into the kitchen, you happen to be singing."

"Again?" Sora sighed.

"Sorry kid." Leon ruffled his hair as he sat down next to him.

"Is your house always this quiet?"

"Normally, but Aerith said having you here would change that." Sora smiled at the mention of his old teacher.

"You live alone right? Do you have anyone help you take care of this huge mansion?"

"Its not a mansion. And no, technically you live here now, but a friend of mine comes by every now and then and cleans up. He came yesterday before I brought you here."

"Oh, well that explains why it's so clean"

Beep! Beep! Beep! The microwave went off and Leon laughed, "Ramen again?"

Sora fixed his sleeve again as it fell down, then pouted with his arms crossed, "What's wrong with ramen?"

"Nothing, but I hope your willing to eat it often 'cause that's about all I can make, besides toast."

Sora began to eat his ramen when Leon spoke up, "Oh, yeah. Your stuff is sitting by the front door. I grabbed everything, but you really didn't have a lot."

"Thanks," Sora smiled. "I guess I should hurry and eat this so I can put my stuff away."

"Yep, and you start school on Wednesday, so later today we're getting you supplies and more clothes. This is going to be a whole new beginning for you." Leon smiled.

"Why more clothes?" Sora said fixing the shirt once more.

"Because you own four pairs of clothes and my clothes are obviously too big for you. It's amazing that the shorts are even staying up."

"Oh, well I had to pull the strings really tight and tie them really quickly." Sora smile brightly. "I'm going to go put my stuff away and take a shower."

"Okay, tell me once you've put you stuff away and I'll un-wrap you."

"M'kay." Sora smiled once more as he bounced off with excitement.

Leon stood up and walked to the library, where he waited until Sora needed him.

* * *

"Hey, Leon?" Sora yelled from somewhere upstairs. Leon got up and followed the voice up the stairs and into the left-wing, "Yeah, Sora?" Leon opened Sora's bedroom to find the poor brunet with his shirt half on and half off.

"It got stuck." Sora pouted, blushing. The edge of the shirt caught on the bandages and Leon stood there, quietly chuckling.

"It's not funny!" Sora whined and Leon helped him untangle the shirt and take it off. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry."

"No you aren't, your still laughing!"

"Okay, I'm done laughing now," Leon shook his head. "Let's get you out of these bandages. They're healing up nicely." Sora still had bruises adorning his chest and cuts scattered around, but compared to yesterday; the definitely looked better.

"They are?" Sora asked, surprised, before looking down to see them for himself.

"Yup, I'm just worried about you head injury. There was a lot of blood, but not enough to make us think that you needed to go to a hospital."

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt that much anymore. I just hope the black eye will go away soon."

"I hope so too," Leon stood up, getting ready to leave. "I already talked to the principal; you won't have to do gym. That is, unless you really want to when your wounds have healed up completely."

"No way!" Sora laughed," I'm totally fine without gym for now, thanks Leon! You're the best." He flashed Leon a toothy grin and the older of the two laughed, "The towels are in the cabinet," and walked out of the room.

"Now; shower time!" Sora giggled as he finished undressing, turned the water on, and grabbed a towel from the cabinet. He stood in front of the mirror, waiting for the water to heat up, as he check out the cuts on his face, "Wow, the have healed a little."

Sora smiled and hoped into the shower, finding everything he need; shampoo, conditioner, soap, a brush, and body wash. He cleaned himself carefully, making sure to not get the soap in his open cuts, and began to work on his hair. His bouncy, brown spikes lay flat against his head, soaked with water as he lathered it fully with the kiwi scented shampoo. He closed his eyes and ducked his head under the flow of the hot water, rinsing the suds out. He repeated this process with the strawberry conditioner and he grabbed the brush. Gently, he brushed his hair, untangling the knots and ridding it of any leftover hair products.

He placed the brush in front of his mouth, mimicking a microphone, "Do you ever feel like a plastic bag; drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?" He stood directly under the flow of the water, letting it run over his body, turning it a light shade of pink.

"Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin, like a house of cards; one blow from caving in?" He continued singing setting the brush down and picking up the body wash.

"Do you know that there's still a chance for you, 'cause there's a spark in you." He rinsed off once more. "You just gotta ignite," Sora reached over and turned the water off, "The light…" He stepped out of the tub and grabbed his towel, beginning to dry off, "And let….. It shine! Just own…. The night… Like the fourth of July! 'Cause baby you're a firework!" Sora cracked up laughing, unable to continue singing. "That's right guys, Katy Perry is my lady jam."

After drying he put a pair of boxers and shorts on, then picked out a slightly big shirt for him to wear. Wrapping the towel around his neck to make sure his hair didn't drip, he set out to find Leon. Leon watched as Sora walked into the kitchen, shirt in hand.

"Ready?"

"Yup," Sora smiled and sat on the counter and Leon grabbed the first aid and began to re-wrap the small boy. "Boom, boom, boom," Sora continued his 'lady jam'. "Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon. It's always been inside of you, you, you and now it's time to let it through."

Leon shook his head, but continued his task.

"'Cause baby you're a firework. Come on, show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go oh, oh, oh. As you shoot across the sky….!" Leon's hands started to shake as he finished wrapping the smaller brunet. He suddenly burst out laughing, interrupting Sora's singing.

"What are you laughing at, huh punk?" Sora joked, "You're just jealous of my lady jam."

"Your 'lady jam'?" Leon asked, covering his mouth.

"Yes, Katy Perry is my lady jam." Sora decided, nodding his head in complete seriousness.

"Okay then, arms up." Sora did as he was told, but he tipped his head to the side in confusion. "Oh!" Realization struck Sora as Leon pulled his shirt over his arms and head.

"We don't need a repeat of earlier," Leon let out one last laugh.

"Hey! That wasn't funny!"

"No, of course it wasn't," Leon ruffled Sora's hair. "It's eleven now, so do you want to head out and get your stuff for tomorrow? We'll stop at a restaurant for lunch, I want you to meet someone."

"Who?" Sora tilted his head.

"The friend that helps me kept this place in shape. He does most of the work, and he's a really good cook. We went to high school together." Leon replied.

"Oh, what's his name?"

"Cloud, we went to the same high school you're going to."

"Really?"

"Yes, now got get your shoes on."

"Okay!" Sora smiled and ran upstairs. When he returned, Leon gave a look at his shoes, "Are those your only shoes?"

Sora looked down, "Yeah?"

Leon sighed, "We're getting you new shoes to then."

"You don't have to, you're already spending a lot of money on me." Sora looked down ashamed as the two walked out the door and to Leon's black Mercedes-Benz.

"I'm spending the money on you because I want to, got it?" Leon looked into Sora's eyes completely serious. "I'm treating you how I wished someone had treated me." Leon slid into the car and Sora froze before following suit.

"Wait, what do you mean? I thought you where Aerith's adopted brother?"

"I am." Leon pulled out and began driving.

"But, but I thought your family adopted Aerith?"

"That's where your mistake is. Aerith and I had the same foster parents. They weren't the best, but it was better than what we had before."

"Oh, so what happened afterwards? Did either of you two get adopted?"

"Yes, Cloud's family took us in. Cloud has a younger brother, he might even go to Radiant Garden High School so you two might have some classes."

"Really? That's good, I might actually know someone then," Sora laughed. "Hey, can I ask a question?"

"What is it?" Leon briefly looked over at Sora.

"Are you like, my foster parent?"

Leon laughed, "Yeah, I guess so, at least until the paper work is done."

Sora tensed, "What happens when the paperwork is done?"

"I'm adopting you," Leon smiled, "I pulled an all-nighter trying to get all the work done."

"Whoa, no way!" Sora reached over, trying to hug Leon while the poor older brunet way driving.

"Kid, calm down!" Sora giggled, "I'm okay with the hugging, but not while I'm driving. And you will only have one main rule while staying with me."

"And what's that?"

"No calling me 'Dad'." Sora bursted out laughing as Leon pulled into the mall parking lot. "I'm not kidding, that would be the worst cock-block ever."

"Stop it, stop it!" Sora was laughing so hard, he was crying and clutching at his sides. Once Sora calmed down he climbed out of the car and over to where Leon was leaning against the wall. "You know, you seemed really mean at first, but now your like a big teddy bear!" Sora smiled.

Leon raised a slender eye brow and said, "Thanks, I think, but not in public only friends have seen me act like how I do around you."

"Why can't others see you like that?"

"'Cause they can find you weakness and use it against you." Leon ruffled Sora's hair with a sad smile. "Come on."

"Hehe, okay….. Daddy."

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter Four of A Chance Meeting! Riku will be appearing soon, I promise! I don't wait this story to be rushed, but I will be updating every few days or so. Songs are Mr. Lonely by Akon and Firework by Katy Perry, and yes I had to add the 'lady jam' part :D. Please review with corrections or helpful criticism :) ~Kristin


	5. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, got it memorized?

* * *

Chapter Five: A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, got it memorized?

* * *

Chapter Five: A New Friend

"Dammit Sora! What did I say about calling me Dad?" Leon growled as he chased the younger boy.

"You didn't say I couldn't call you Daddy!" Sora giggled as he ran away from the frightening brunet. The smaller brunet turned the corner and sped up as he heard an angry voice behind him.

"Come here you little brat!"

"No!" Sora laughed, "You're going to hit me!"

"Damn right I am!" Leon ran faster, catching up with the childish blue-eyed boy. "Whoa!" Sora yelped as Leon picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. _'He's a lot stronger than he looks!' _Sora smiled sheepishly at Leon.

"Oh no. Don't even try," Leon shook his head as he set the younger boy down on the bench, outside of the entrance to the mall. He gave Sora a warning glare before ruffling his hair and walking into the store.

"Okay we have about forty minutes 'til lunch, what do you want to get first?"

"I-I don't even know…" Sora looked around, glancing at every new thing. "I've never been to a mall before." He admitted, sadly.

Leon saw the look in his eyes and smiled softly. "Well then let's make your first time fun. Let's just go to whatever store happens to be closest."

"Okay!" Sora returned the smile and bounced round behind the older boy as the two walked into a shoe store.

* * *

Not even ten minutes later, Sora was whining grabbing onto Leon's sleeve. "No way! Leon that costs way too much money!" Said boy was holding five boxes of shoes and walking towards the checkout.

"Maybe so, but you're getting all of this and that's final." Leon growled and Sora hunched his shoulders, sighing, as he leaned his head on Leon's back while he paid.

"You're spending too much money on me, Leon!" Sora complained.

"It's my money, I earned it, and I'm going to use it how I see fit." Leon stated.

"Why on me though! It's your money." Sora sighed, frustrated.

"Because I want to."

Sora pouted, "You were right; you turn into a meany in public."

"Thanks. I have a reputation to uphold, you know." Leon smirked walking into a clothing store.

"I just can't win here." Sora followed Leon as he walked into the guy's section.

"What size are you?" Leon asked, looking behind him at Sora who tilted their head to the side in confusion. "What's your pants and shirt size?" Leon clarified for the poor boy.

"I'm not sure…" He replied trying to look at the tag on his shirt.

"Well, you're pretty skinny. My guess is a small." Leon walked into the section, looking through the racks, "Anything you like?" Between the two they found thirteen shirts that suited Sora's tastes. "Okay let's head over to look for pants, we still have," Leon looked at his watch, "Twelve minutes."

"Wait," Sora eyed Leon suspiciously, "We're not getting all of those shirts are we?"

"No, you'll try them and some pants on and we'll that don't fit back, okay?"

"Okay," Sora smiled contently.

After riffling through some racks, they found seven pairs of pants. "Go into the changing room and try each one on, and come out after each set so we can find which ones fit the best."

"Got it." Sora did as he was told and apparently they all fit him well because before he could even protest Leon ran to the cashier and with a swipe of his card; all thirteen shirts and seven pants we're paid for.

"You lied to me!" Sora yelled at Leon.

"No, I said we'll put the ones that don't fit back and they all fit." Leon rolled his eyes as Sora stuck his tongue out at him. "Come on," Leon said pointing with the hand that wasn't carrying all the bags, "That's where we're meeting Cloud." Sora excitedly looked around, spotting the restaurant Leon was pointing at.

"Come on!" The smaller of the two dragged Leon over to the restaurant. A smile tugged at Leon's lips, but he managed to keep his poker face.

"Hey, Leon!"

"Hello Thomas." A brown-haired, green-eyed boy dressed in dark, baggy, blue jeans and a green shirt with an apron, came up to Leon and Sora.

"Your usual spot is open," The boy, Thomas, said as he led them to a booth in the very back corner. "Here's your menus, I'll keep an eye out for Cloud and stash your bags in the break room." The boy grabbed the bags and walked away.

"You know him?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I'm a regular here and he works here every other day during school. He goes to the same school you're going to, but every blue day he doesn't have classes until the afternoon."

"What's a 'blue' day?"

"The school colors are white and blue, so the alternating days are named after those colors. Your first schedule will be for white days and your second for your blue days, got it?"

"Yeah," The two looked at the menus and soon Thomas came back, talking to a blond boy.

"Here's your menu, Cloud. The usual drinks I suppose?"

"Yes and a…" Leon looked over to Sora.

"Root beer please." Sora said kindly.

"The usual and a root beer coming right up! I'll be back in a couple of minutes to take your order." The cheerful boy walked away. The boy sat down and smiled at Leon, "So this is Sora?"

"Yup. Sora meet Cloud and Cloud, meet Sora."

"Hi!" Sora said quickly and with a lot of enthusiasm, like he had just drank an energy drink.

"Hey," Cloud responded laughing quietly.

"You're a lot smaller than I imagined you to be." Sora said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Cloud curiously asked.

"Well, I figured you be taller and meaner looking. I mean, you put up with this grouch everyday." Sora and Cloud laughed. A new waiter brought the drinks.

"Yeah, he's mood swings are interesting to say the least, and he always has to get what he wants," Said Cloud, drinking his usual of cherry coke.

"I'm right here you know." Leon glared at the other two boys.

"Aww, I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to offend you." Sora snickered and Cloud choked on his drink.

"Oh my god!" Sora and Cloud laughed hysterically gaining odd looks from the people surrounding them. Leon sat still with a poker face as he tried to kill Sora without actually touching the boy. _'Oh boy,'_ Sora thought, _'If looks could kill; I'd be screwed.'_

"D-daddy?" Cloud asked, trying to wipe the tears away from his big, blue eyes.

"A name Sora is to never call me again." He glared at Cloud.

"No way! You said no calling you 'Dad', but you didn't say anything about 'Daddy'. This is retaliation for spending too much on me." Sora stuck his tongue out at the older brunet.

"You too?" Cloud laughed, "Man, he's been spending money on me since forever, and no matter what I do; I can't get him to stop." The blond shook his head.

"You two are the only people in the world who complain about others buying you stuff." Leon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, aren't you lucky have us both," Sora laughed. "Daddy." Cloud began to laugh again.

"Just remember Cloud, if I'm Daddy; what does that make you?" Leon smirked and Cloud froze. He look over at Leon with his jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"Well then," Sora commented, looking back 'n forth between that two, "That escalated quickly."

"Damn right it did," Thomas returned, ready to take orders. "What did you do _this _time Leon?"

"Love you too, 'Daddy dearest'." Cloud pouted and Thomas took a step back.

"I'm so sorry." Sora said to the confused waiter. Thomas just laughed, "Don't worry; they're always bickering like an old married couple."

"No we aren't!" Leon and Cloud said in unison, before glaring at each other again.

"I'm just going to get them the usual, what about you?" Thomas shook his head and asked Sora.

"I- I, um," Sora hadn't even read the menu.

"How 'bout the hamburger and fries?" Thomas laughed.

"That sounds good, thanks." Sora smiled genuinely.

"No problem, you're going to Radiant Garden High School, right?" Thomas asked, putting the notepad with their order in his apron pocket.

"Yeah, why?" Sora tilted his head, looking at Thomas.

"Well, I'm a senior, but maybe I'll see you around." And with that Thomas left.

* * *

Later he brought the food and the trio was talking cheerfully. Once they were full, Cloud had to leave. Thomas brought back their bags and took their bill.

"It was nice meeting you Sora." He hugged the smaller brunet. "Bye Leon."

Sora whined, hugging Cloud's back as he tried to walk away, "No! Don't leave me with this cold, heartless, meany!"

Cloud laughed, "I'll see you again, were friends now right?"

Leon scoffed, interrupting the two. "No 'cause if I'm Daddy, that means you're Mommy and no one is friends with their Mom." Sora bursted into a fit of giggles.

"That's so not funny, Leonhart!" Cloud yelled. "Wait does he know?"

"Know what?" They all stopped, the older two looking at Sora. "Okay guys, I'm lost."

Leon face palmed, "I forgot to tell him." He growled.

"Tell me what?" Said Sora who tilted his head to the side.

"Cloud and I are dating."

"Really? You two do make a really cute couple." Sora smiled, blue eyes shining, "And I guess that does make more sense about the Mommy and Daddy thing."

"You aren't disgusted or even surprised?" Cloud asked.

"Why would I be disgusted? It doesn't really affect me any, well now I might call Leon Daddy even more now, but…" Sora trailed off, smiling.

"Wow, how did Leon get a sweet, cutie pie like you?" Cloud smiled at Sora.

"Mommy's more of a cutie pie!" Sora hugged Cloud.

"You're both cuties," Leon rolled his eyes, "How did I ever get so lucky." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, be a good boy for Daddy, and I'll bring some deserts over next time." Cloud ignored Leon's comment and winked.

"Deal!" Sora smiled as the blond walked off.

"We need to get you more stuff." Leon dragged Sora into multiple stores, buying what he pleased. Just as they were about to leave, "What's that store?" Sora asked, curiously.

"It's Hot Topic."

"Hot Topic?" Sora tilted his head to the side, "That's a weird name."

After a minute Leon said, "Let's go check it out," And with that he took the smaller boy into the store. Sora bounced around reading all of the graphic t-shirts and then entertained himself with their large button collection. Sneakily, Leon grabbed more jeans, shirts, and accessories that Sora liked.

"Look, look! This button says 'I'm unstoppable!' and it's a dinosaur with a little toy dinosaur grabber!" Sora jumped up and down excitedly. Leon shook his head, amused as he hid the Hot Topic bags in with the others. "Grab a couple."

"Are you sure? You've already spent a lot today."

"It's just a couple of buttons, though you still could use some more clothes." Leon smirked.

"No! No more clothes for Sora!" Sora scolded Leon.

The two paid for their buttons are headed home in silence. As they neared the house Leon broke the comfortable silence, "Go put your new stuff away and organize for school tomorrow." Leon said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Okay." Sora replied, undoing his seat belt and grabbing as many bags as he could. "What time is dinner?"

Leon picked up the bags, walking beside Sora into the house. "Dinner is going to be at about 5:45."

"So I got an hour, thanks!"

Sora ran upstairs taking half of the bags with him. The house was quiet aside from when Sora came down to grab the other bags. Sora finished putting his new clothes and supplies away early so he helped Leon serve the food. The two eat, with Sora cracking more jokes and Leon tossing three bread rolls at him during the course of their meal. Afterwards Sora cleaned the table and turned back around to see Leon doing the dishes. Quietly, he snuck up behind Leon and hugged him.

"Thanks for everything." Sora said quietly, his voice muffled by Leon's shirt. When Sora released his grip, Leon turned around and ruffled his hair.

"That's what families are for." Leon smiled softly, not worried about showing his emotions in the comfort of his home.

Sora smiled, then pouted, "But I'm still mad at you, mister! I can't believe you bought more clothes in Hot Topic."

Leon smirked, "Retaliation for calling me Daddy."

"Well, what am I suppose to call you? Something other than just Leon."

Leon thought about it, "Uh… Well shit, I don't know."

A light bulb went off in Sora's head, "How 'bout big brother!" Sora laughed. "It's a little more age appropriate than Daddy."

"Sure kid, now go take a shower and sing your 'lady jams'."  
Sora laughed, "Okay, will you take off my bandages?" Leon did so and helped him put them back on after his shower.

"Night Sora."

"Night, night Leon!"

* * *

Sora laid in bed, in his new slightly large, but soft pajamas, wondering what Radiant Garden High School was like. _'Will I make friends? What if they hate me?'_ Sora sighed, he hated the suspense. Before lying down he had used the computer to look up images, but Sora was still curious. He rolled over and winced. Sora had gotten use to changing and not messing with his wounds, but he was still in bad shape. Leon told him that they have gotten better from when he first saw them, but the still hurt every now and again. He had bruises and cuts scattered along his chest and back, but one medium-sized cut adorned his right cheek which he kept, partially covered with four simple band aids. Sora cuddled with his pillow. _'What's step monster doing right now? He's probably pissed and drunk off his ass.' _Sora sighed. _'Some people just never change. I wonder what Riku is thinking right now.' _Sora giggled, _'He's so perfect; he must have a girlfriend. Wouldn't it be funny if he transferred to my old school the day after I left? No that would be awful. I know how some of those kids think. They'd ruin his beautiful soul.' _ Sora laughed, _'Wow, I'm cheesy. As soon as I said that; Jesse McCartney's image popped into my mind.' _

"I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go away; I want you and your beautiful soul~…." Sora smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter Five! Chapter Six will be put soon and Riku **is** in it! Song used is Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. Please review with you thoughts and comments as well as any errors! Love you all! ~Kristin


	6. An Old Face

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, got it memorized?

* * *

Chapter Six: An Old Face

"Sora! Get your skinny ass up!" A voice yelled, successfully waking Sora from his peaceful slumber.

"You're completely heartless!" Sora yelled back, laughing.

Leon came into his room, "First day of school," Leon shook his head, "My little kid is growing up." He teased.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Aww, don't worry Daddy, you're the only one I need in my life." The younger of the two, stuck his tongue out.

"I'll let that slide; for now. Are you taking a shower this morning?"

"Yeah, can you undo the wraps?"

"Sure," Sora stood up and pulled his shirt off, letting Leon start un-wrapping him.

"There. The bruising is getting better, though we probably need to clean out those cuts soon." Sora nodded and went into the bathroom to take his shower. He turned the knobs so the water was just the right setting for him and climbed in.

"Don't care what they say, all my games they play." Sora began to wash his hair, shampooing and conditioning. "Nothing is enough, till they handle love. I want you tonight, I want you to stay. I want you tonight~" He used the brush as a microphone, "Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey!" He brushed the remaining suds out and grabbed the body wash.

"Excuse me, but I might drink a little more than I should tonight." He rinsed off under the water. "And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight~"

Sora turned off the water, and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and another around his head. "And baby Ima make you feel so good tonight, 'cause we might not get tomorrow~" He dried off and put a new pair of boxers and pants on.

Sora grabbed a shirt swinging it as he walked down the stairs barefoot and singing, "Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey!"

Leon choked at the sight of Sora and the lyrics he was singing. Laughing he tried to clear his throat as he drank some more water. Sora laughed, "You want to fix me up again?" He smiled, showing all of his pearly white teeth and batted his long eyelashes.

"You have a lot of sass, kid." Leon shook his head and grabbed the first aid. "By the way, do you want to have the nurse clean these out?" Leon said referring to the cuts. "I'm really not a doctor, so I won't be much help."

"If you think I should, then yes please."

"Okay," Leon said, finished wrapping the blue-eyed boy up. "I'll call the school, so they'll be expecting you, but don't feel like you absolutely have to. I can do it when you get home if you really want." Leon reassured Sora as the smaller put on his shirt.

"I'll be fine, oh! Is this breakfast?" Exclaimed Sora, directing his attention to the food. "Yup, eat up. We leave in fifteen."

Later the two where walking out to the car. Both were completely dressed and full of the reheated breakfast Cloud had left for them last time he was over. Sora had all of the school supplies he need and his backpack, and Leon wasted no time; driving off as soon as they got into the car.

* * *

Soon the two brunets were walking into the school office. Sora followed closely behind Leon, looking around.

"Ah, Mr. Leonhart!" The school's receptionist called out and they walk towards her.

"Is this Sora?" She asked kindly, looking down at the smaller boy, who stepped behind Leon.

"Yes, may we have his schedule?" Leon asked, face expressionless_. 'It's amazing how he can go back and forth, nice one second and emotionless the next.'_ Sora thought as he looked up and the other boy.

"Sure thing. I'll print it out now." The girl was to happy for so early in the morning.

"My name is Yuffie by the way. I'm a senior, but I help out in the office in my free periods." Yuffie handed Sora his schedule.

"Thank you and hi." Sora said quietly to the girl, Yuffie.

"In a couple of minutes, another student will show you around the school and take you to your first period class. You two have multiple classes together, so it would be good to become friends." Yuffie smiled, giving him helpful advice.

"Okay." Sora nodded quickly.

"Alright, Sora. Have fun at school, okay? I'll pick you up at 3." Leon leaned down to hug Sora and he slipped something in his pocket.

"Okay, bye Leon!" Sora said cheering up instantly. Leon ruffled his hair and walked out of the office.

"Riku there you are!" Yuffie yelled and Sora's eyes widened at the name. Slowly he turned around.

"No way," Riku said, turquoise eyes wide.

Snapping back into reality Riku smiled, "Welcome to Radiant Garden, I'll show you around." And with that he slid his around Sora's shoulder, leading the surprised boy into the hallway.

"Are you the boy from before?" Riku asked quietly as the turned the corner.

"M-maybe. You can't tell anyone! Please promise you won't!" Sora looked directly at Riku, eyes pleading.

"On a couple of conditions," Riku said smiling evilly.

"Anything!" Sora begged.

"One, tell me your name. Two, sit with me at lunch everyday. And three, I already told my friends about you, are they allowed to know?" Riku commanded in a completely serious voice.

"My name's Sora, and okay," The brunet said quietly, "If they already know, I guess it's fine, but not too many people." Sora sighed, sliding his hand into his pocket, head jerking he head back in confusion.

"What?" He took out a brand new phone. There was a note attached to the phone. It said, 'Cloud's idea –Leon'. Sora sighed.

"I'm so killing him when I get home."

"Who?" Riku looked down at the smaller boy and the phone in his hand.

"My older brother, Leon. He keeps buying me stuff." Sora looked at the phone, turning it over in his hands.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Riku questioned.

"Because," Sora looked up at the silverette, "He spends a lot of money on me, a lot of money that I won't ever be able to pay him back," Sora casted his eyes downwards. The two boys walked up a flight of stairs.

"Here's your locker," Said Riku as he stood in front of a shiny, new, light blue locker. "And maybe he just wants you to be happy." Riku concluded.

"I-I never really thought of it that way." Sora froze in realization after opening his locker. "He's mean on the outside, but I know he cares." Sora smiled.

"Here, let me help you." Together, Riku and Sora organized his locker and headed to their first period.

"It's a blue day, so we have English first with Mr. Luxord." Riku stopped in front of the classroom door, "I have one more condition."

Sora quickly looked at Riku, "What is it?" He said worriedly.

"Give me your phone number, Sora." Riku laughed lightly.

Sora visibly relaxed and he looked at his phone, "I- I'm not sure what it is, here." He handed Riku his phone. Riku quickly typed in his number and sent himself a text.

"Ready?" Riku asked, smiling as he handed the phone back.

"Yeah," Riku opened the door and Sora followed him inside the classroom.

"-ke out your textbooks and open up to…" An English voice read before trailing off to look at Sora and Riku. "Ah, there you are Riku and," The teacher looked down at some paperwork, "Mr. Leonhart. I don believe I taught your brother as well."

Sora's eyes widen as Mr. Luxord mentioned his brother. He laughed, "Yeah, I've heard he has quite the reputation."

One of the kids in the class spoke out, "Whoa, your brother is Ice Prince?!" Whispered murmurs echoed throughout the room.

"Ice Prince?" Sora tilted his head and looked at Riku.

Riku shook his head, "You said it yourself; he has quite the reputation."

"Indeed he does," Mr. Luxord quieted the class. "Will you please introduce yourself to the class?"

Sora nodded and turned to face the class, "Hi, I'm Sora." He flashed a slightly shy smile and some of the girls 'awed'. One girl jumped out of her chair, "There's an empty seat next to me, Mr. Luxord!" She flashed an innocent smile.

"Terribly sorry Kairi, but I think it would be best to place him next to Riku, seeing how he is to be the one to show him around the next couple of days."

The girl, Kairi, frowned, but sat back down anyway and Riku led Sora to his new seat.

"Back to the agenda; turn to page 489 in your textbooks. We will begin to compare how two seemingly unrelated books, like The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon by Stephen King and Disney's Snow White, are related."

* * *

_'Ring,' _The bell dismissed the class and everyone stood up and left. Riku pushed Sora out the door and into the hallways. His friends, who were in the same class as Riku and Sora, followed and called out to their other friends who soon joined them as Sora was pushed into the bathroom. Kairi called out to Sora, but it was too late.

"What?" Sora exclaimed as he realized they were now in the bathroom.

"Oh my god! Is he the one you told us about?" One tall, excited boy with a blond mullet squealed.

"He fits the description perfectly! Plus he's Leon's brother." A small blond boy concluded, his blue eyes much like Sora's.

"Relax, relax! You're confusing him." Riku sighed, standing beside Sora. "This is Sora, Sora these are my friends Zexion, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas." Riku pointed to each person as he named them.

"H-hi…" Sora said, still confused and looking back up at the silver haired boy.

"I told you earlier my friends already knew about you." Riku scratched his head, shrugging his shoulders.

Sora's eyes widen with realization and he face palmed, "Oh, sorry I can be a little slow." He smiled sheepishly at Riku's friends.

"It's alright, but why were they chasing you?" Demyx asked.

Before Sora could answer, Riku interrupted, "I don't think we have time for that. Hurry and run to your lockers then class, we'll talk at lunch."

Everyone split up, some cursing, as they ran to get their stuff and get to class on time. Riku hurried and took Sora to his locker and he went to his own. The two quickly rejoined and ran to their next class, running inside a moment before the bell rang. Two of the friends the Sora had just met were already in their seats, panting. Riku nodded to them and walked up to the teacher, introducing Sora.

"Hello Miss Lockhart. This is the new student, Sora." Riku talked to the dark haired girl, gesturing to Sora as he finished his sentence.

"Ah, hello Sora." She smiled and shook the brunet's hand. "I am the art teacher, Miss Lockhart, but I prefer to be called Miss Tifa." She shook her head at Riku.

"Class, your attention please." She smiled at Sora, putting her arm around his shoulder, "This is our new student. His name is Sora Leonhart. Please continue working on your projects," Miss Tifa announced to the class. "Riku you may sit down, I want to talk to Sora for a minute." Sora nodded to Riku and he smiled and sat down next to Roxas and Axel.

"How has your first day been so far?" She looked at Sora kindly.

"Really good," Sora laughed, "I've met some interesting people already."

"That's good. I just wanted you to know that I'm friends with Aerith."

Sora's heart stopped. "Y-you know Ms. Aerith?"

"Relax, sweetie. I know what kind of situation you're in and Aerith feels bad because she won't be able to see you until the weekends. I won't let any of the students know, I just want you to know that you aren't alone, here." Ms. Tifa smiled, hugging Sora, "Besides, you know Aerith, Cloud, and Leon so we're basically family. Now go sit with your friends, we're just painting today."

Sora walked to where Riku, Roxas, and Axel we're sitting. Riku had already grabbed Sora some supplies and Axel was quick to start a conversation, "What was that about?" He raised a slender, red eyebrow.

"She's friends with one of my old teachers," Sora smiled, "She also said that we're basically family because I know Leon and Cloud."

"You know Cloud?" Roxas looked up from his painting.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was going to ask you if you were related, because you guys look alike." Sora said.

"He's my older brother." Roxas smiled, then stopping, "Oh, that's why you know him. You said in the last class that Leon was you older brother. Sorry, I guess we're both kind of slow."

"That's right!" Axel stopped painting, "Cloud's dating Leon isn't he?"

"Yup," Riku answered before Sora or Roxas could,

"I met Cloud yesterday, Leon and I had lunch with him. I call Leon Daddy now, so Leon joked that Cloud is Mommy."

"Really?" Roxas started to laugh, "I'm so calling him that when I get home."

Riku laughed too, though he covered his mouth with his hand, "It makes sense; Sora has Cloud's blue eyes and Leon's brown hair." Axel began to laugh and Sora looked at Miss Tifa who smiled and winked at him.

* * *

The bell rung and the four friends went to their lockers, though Sora had troubles opening his. Riku soon came to help and he entered the smaller boy's code, successfully opening the locker. "Remember your promise," Riku winked and Sora smiled.

"I will."

Everyone gathered by Sora's locker and the group headed to the cafeteria. They were last, not that they minded, the lines were empty and everyone grabbed their food. Soon, they paid and walked outside, Sora following behind like a lost puppy.

"Come on, we can't go around and lose you on your first day, now can we?" Demyx teased.

They stopped at a tree, sitting down and Riku pulled Sora so that he was in-between him and Roxas.

"Now are you going to tell us what happened?" Demyx asked and Zexion chuckled softly, "Don't push him, Demyx." Zexion smiled apologetically at Sora.

"Don't worry about it; a group of kids from school were chasing me." Sora shrugged, taking a small bite from his hamburger.

"Why thought?" Roxas, who was sitting beside him, asked,

Once Sora finished chewing he responded, "Well, the leader of the group is a guy named Seifer. As you can tell, Seifer doesn't like me very much."

"Was Seifer the tall blond kid with a beanie?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, he's hated me since the beginning of ninth grade."

"Wow, it's been three years and he still hates you?" Demyx exclaimed, taking a bite of his own hamburger.

"What did you do?" Axel laughed, looking at the small brunet.

"Ah, well..." Sora blushed, "H-he asked me out…. And I kind of said no…" He said the last part quietly.

"Damn, he can hold a grudge!" Axel snickered.

Zexion looked at him thoughtfully, "I can't imagine that you'd rejected him rudely. Why is he so angry at you?"

"That's the part I don't get. I tried to put him down nicely, and I said I'd like to be his friend; especially since that was the first day I even met him." Sora said after thinking about if for a little bit.

"Wait, so the dude just met you, and he asked you out?" Demyx looked taken back.

"Well, he said that he's seen me around and that he'd take me under his wing, except he runs a gang and I didn't want to become a part of that." Sora said as he finished his food, licking the ketchup off of his fingers.

"You're a smart kid then." Riku laughed, "So was it him and his gang that beat you up? You still have a barely noticeable black eye and a cut on your face."

Sora pulled his already long sleeves down even more, covering his hands, and pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "Some of them are from him and his gang. They never caught me when they chased me, but they would throw stuff at me or trip me in school."

Riku choked on his water, "Wait, then where did the rest come from?" He gave a concerned look to Sora, as did they rest of the group. Sora realized his mistake and shook his hands, saying stuff like, "Wait," and, "Hold up a minute."

"Leon didn't hurt me." Sora said quickly.

"Then who did?" Riku demanded.

"W-well, Leon and I aren't really related a-and…" Sora trailed off, hiding his head in his hands and knees.

"Wait, you and Leon aren't brothers?" Said Demyx, confusedly.

"Not by blood, he sort of adopted me….." Sora grabbed his trash and tried to walk away, but Riku pulled him back.

"We're not going to judge you based on that." Riku gave a friendly smile and Sora awkwardly sat back down.

"Miss Tifa is friends with my old teacher, Miss Aerith. Well Aerith's adopted brother is Leon, so." Sora hung his head in shame.

Riku ruffled his hair, "Well, that explains how you ended up in Leon's care." He smiled softly, "Come on guys, we have to get back to class soon."

"Hey, I have an idea," Roxas said excitedly, "Let's all hang out sometime after school this week and officially celebrate Sora joining the group."

"You actually want me to hang out with you guys?" Sora blinked his blue eyes.

"Of course, Silly! We're all friends now, right?" Said Demyx who hugged him from behind.

"Of course! Actually seeing Riku again was like seeing an old face, Sora laughed, "Besides, Mommy Cloud still owes me some deserts!" The group laughed, throwing away their trash and going to their lockers where Roxas jumped on Axel's back screaming, "Onward my red Porcupine!"

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter Six! Chapter Seven will take place right after this and as usual place review with corrections and helpful criticism. Song in beginning is Give Me Everything Tonight by Pitbull, Neyo, Afrojack, and Nayer! Love you all! ~Kristin


	7. A Simple Game

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, got it memorized?

X-blade025 – I can actually see Riku and Roxas being friends, their personalities go really well together. As for Roxy being 'peppy' I believe that if he didn't have to go through becoming a nobody and losing his memories, which basically turned him into a zombie, that he would have been much happier and energetic, yet he wouldn't be afraid to put Axel in his place when needed.

StarShinobi - It's a terrible inside joke between my friends and me. When I was little my friend's older brother cosplayed as Axel and I was a little fem. Roxas. One day I jumped on his back at Gen con and screamed, "Onward my red porcupine!" I was a "special" child….

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Simple Game

While Sora laughed, watching Axel and Roxas mess around. Riku smirked and opened the small brunet's locker. "What class do you have next?" Riku asked.

Successfully getting Sora's attention, he took out his schedule replying, "Math." Roxas jerked his head in Riku's and Sora's direction.

"Hey! Axel and I have math next too." Roxas smiled, slipping his hands in Axel's wild, red hair.

"That's good. Can you guys take him to math? And we'll all meet up for gym." Riku looked at the other's who all nodded.

"Later, Sor." Riku waved and walked in a different direction with Zexion. Sora's heart fluttered at the nickname.

Axel snapped him out of his daze, "Come on, we can't be late to Mrs. Gardner's class." Axel and Demyx walked, Roxas still on Axel's back and their stuff in his arms. Sora ran to catch up, laughing as he did so. Passing a classroom, Roxas got off Axel's back and wished Sora luck in his next class. _'Why I would need luck in math?'_ Sora wondered. The trio walked to their classroom next. Stopping at the door, the redhead said, "You're on your own, she's one scary bitch." Demyx nodded, slitting his throat with his finger. The four teens walked into the class, Roxas, Demyx and Axel taking their seats. Sora timidly stood in front of the teacher's desk, waiting for her to spot writing on the board and notice him. Finishing what she wrote, she looked at Sora.

"You must be the new student, I'm Mrs. Gardner." She nodded her hazel eyes cold and uncaring.

"We have assigned seats in this class and you are by," She looked at the chart on her desk, "Kairi and Demyx." Demyx 'yes'ed in the background, causing Mrs. Gardner to look up at the energetic, blue-eyed boy who quickly covered his mouth. "And you are also across from Namine. Will you three raise your hands?"

The three raised their hands, Demy did so rather excitedly and Sora sat down. Axel sat at the table beside Sora, and the two fist-bumped.

"Now," Mrs. Gardner's icy cold voice boomed, "Open your textbooks and complete one through twenty-six, all." She then sat down, only getting up seven times during the ninety-minute class to yell at kids who she believed were "slacking". The bell rang and before Mrs. Gardner could announce the homework, kids dashed out of the room as if they were running for their lives.

"Hi Sora!" A peppy voice, said as an unknown person wrapped themselves around Sora's arm.

"Oh, hey Kairi." Sora said, awkwardly as her chest pressed in to his arm.

"I tried to talk to you after English today, but you were already taken." She smiled, "I just thought you should know about the people your hanging with."

_'Speaking of them, where did they go?' _Sora thought, trying to look around before replying, "What about them?" He tilted his head, trying to kindly shake the red-headed girl off of his arm. He looked around again, finding only Namine who was walking silently beside Kairi, carrying a small drawing pad on top of her books.

"Well, I just thought you should know that Riku is a HUGE player. Plus, Axel and Roxas are dating and Demyx? He's been spending a little too much time with that emo boy, Zexion." Kairi 'tsk'ed and hissed out his friend's names venomously.

Sora was taken aback and slightly appalled at Kairi's voice. He shook her off his arm and yelled, "Listen, I don't care if they're dating and who Riku is seeing is none of my concern. Last, but definitely not least, Zexion is not emo!"

Everyone in the hallway froze. They all knew who they were talking about; they heard their names. Whispers arose and Kairi's face was flushed with embarrassment. Riku, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion all watched the scene unfold, and they stood in awe. They all smiled a knowing smile and nodded at each other. Kairi huffed and stomped off. Sora apologetically looked over at Namine, "Sorry for yelling, I guess I just didn't like they way she talked about my friends."

"It's okay," The small blond said quietly, looking at Kairi with a forlorn look on her face. "She wasn't always like this, I'm sorry if she upset you."

Sora noticed the look she gave Kairi, it was the same look he probably had whenever he thought about Riku.

"I hope she gets over this phase soon then; I'd like to see the real Kairi." Sora looked at her with understanding.

Namine smiled, "I hope so too, maybe we can be friends."

"I'd like that." Sora smiled as he watched Namine follow her friend. Riku and the others showed up and they all congratulated him.

"Damn!" Axel yelled as the lanky teen crossed the hallway towards Sora.

"That's right!" Demyx yelled, "Our friend just stood up to the queen bee!" Demyx hugged Sora, lifting him off the ground.

Riku smiled, "Thanks for standing up for us." He ruffled Sora's chocolate locks and said brunet blushed.

"Thank you." Zexion said quietly, standing slightly behind Demyx.

"Come on guys!" Roxas yelled, "We're all going to be late to gym!"

The laughing group took off, running in the mostly empty hallways. The made it to the gymnasium, just as the bell rung.

"Bitches be safe!" Axel screamed, pretending to be a referee as Demyx slid across the basketball court, like a runner sliding to a base. That's when the thought stuck Sora, _'Wait! How do I have Gym! L-Leon said- Oh no, my bandages!' _In the middle of a silent crisis, Sora didn't notice his friends trying to get his attention.

"Guys? Is he okay?" Demyx asked, leaning in to poke his cheek.

At the feel of something touching his face, Sora snapped back into reality. "Oh, oops. Sorry guys, got a little distracted." He said, scratching his head.

"It's okay, the locker rooms are over here." Said Roxas, the small boy leading the way.

Riku nodded, "So is the Coach's office we'll drop you off there. He prefers to be called Coach Marluxia or just Coach."

"Okay," Said nodded, taking in the information. The guys left him in front of the Coach's open door as they left to change.

"C-Coach?" Sora asked walking into the room.

A voice came from behind him, "So you must be Sora, nice to meet you."

Sora tuned around to see a tall, well-built man with pink hair and stunning blue eyes. "Are you Coach Marluxia?" Sora asked politely.

"Yup, and don't worry; you won't be participating in any activities." Coach smiled, kindly. "I also have a pass for you to leave sometime to go to the Nurse. I know Leon, and I also know when he says something; he means it. And damn was he serious about you going to Nurse." Coach Marluxia shook his head. Putting a hand lightly on Sora's back he led the boy out to the locker rooms.

Sore laughed, "You cuss?"

"Pssh, no. What gave you that idea?" The pink haired man winked. "Alright boys hurry up!" He yelled, causing Sora to jump at the loud outburst.

Over to the right his friends we're just now changing into their uniforms, apparently they were too busy talking to get dressed. The uniform was blue basketball shorts and a white shirt with blue letters that spelt out the school name on the back.

Coach Marluxia smiled at Sora, "They take forever getting ready. Just sit on the benches for now." He shook his head and walked off.

Sora walked to wear his friends we're and silently sat down. They had yet to notice him and Sora was desperately trying to keep his eyes off of Riku's lithe, shirtless form. He was lean and defined, and though he pale; he had no tan lines. Sora laid down on the bench and looked up, closing his eyes and laying his head on his arms.

"When did you get here?" Riku asked, turning around and Sora opened his eyes to look at the older boy.

"Not too long ago. Coach said you guys take forever so he was giving you more time to change," Sora snickered.

"Is Coach not making you change? I have an extra shirt if you want." Demyx politely offered.

"Oh," Sora said, sitting up quickly. He scratched his rubbed his shoulder awkwardly and looked away, "I won't be participating in gym activities; I'm not even sure why they put me in this class."

"You okay?" Roxas asked, concern written across his face.

"Yeah." Sora laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

It was oblivious that Riku wanted to say something, but he refrained. Soon the Coach called them and everyone walked to the basketball court. Coach Marluxia looked at Sora and walked up to him. Quietly he pulled Sora aside and whispered "I know you can't do upper body stuff right now and Leon mentioned your ribs are pretty bad, but we're just doing some basketball games. Nothing to difficult; just some simple drills with your friends and maybe a simple game of basketball." He looked up at the other boys, yelling at them to do two laps around the court.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, please don't push yourself." The Coach finished, looking at Sora seriously.

"N-no! I want to try. It's just basketball right?" The brunet laughed. "Besides, I think I'll manage."

"I like your spirit, go meet up with your friends and I'll toss you a ball." Coach laughed.

Sora rejoined his friends, "Guess I'm playing some basketball."

"Alright!" Axel laughed and the others joined in.

"Sora! Heads up." Coach Marluxia threw Sora a ball and the boy caught it with ease.

"See! I told you I'll manage!" Sora laughed passing the ball to Zexion.

The group did simple passes, throwing it back and forth with a couple interceptions from Axel. Roxas and Zexion we're surprisingly good for being so short. They were able to run in quick bursts and quickly pass the ball to each other when another person got to close. Jokingly, Axel lifted Zexion; putting him on Demyx's shoulders and together they did a slam dunk. Of course they were yelled at by Coach Marluxia, but other than that they didn't get in any trouble.

"Alright boys! Round up, it's time for some actual basketball." Coach announced and some of the boys cheered. "Captains are Riku and Wakka! Captains please pick your teams."

Of course Riku picked Sora and the others, but he also called some tall, serious looking players. Rumor has it Wakka is the captain of the school's blitzball team. His team looked tough, though it's just a simple game. Or not. The other team tended to be a little rough and they often pushed some of members on Riku's team down, though Coach didn't call any fouls. They were much bigger than Sora, Roxas, and Zexion, yet somehow those three managed to team up to get some points. Things went downhill as a boy tackled Sora, crushing the poor brunet's already bruised ribs.

"Ah!" Sora crashed to the ground clutching his ribs as he tried to breathe. He felt a warm liquid come up his throat, causing him to cough it up. The liquid was blood and he remembered Coach Marluxia yelling at the other team as Riku and the others carried him to the office. The boys had to run down the stairs, Sora in Riku's arm and with every step Sora winced.

"I-I'm okay." Sora gritted his teeth and tried to smile.

"Help!" Roxas went ahead to get the nurse's attention.

"My word!" The frantic old lady screamed as she gathered bandages, gaze, and hydrogen peroxide to clean out his wounds. Riku laid him on the table and the nurse shuffled them so that they were across the room and she told them to close the door.

"I expected to see you today, but not in this condition!" She exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Sora tried to convince her, but she would have none of that.

"No, you are certainly are not!" The nurse grabbed a pair of scissors, slicing the long sleeved shirt off of Sora's body to revel a bandaged chest and arms. Demyx, Roxas, Riku, Zexion, and Axel stood and watched as their new friend was in pain. She struggled to get the shirt off of Sora, and when she did she discovered the source of his bleeding. His ribs were more damaged and bleeding though the wrap.

"Zexion, you're good with bandaging; help me!" The nurse called Zexion over and the small boy helped un-wrap Sora.

"Axel, please grab some towels!" Axel did as he was told and soon everyone surrounded Sora, helping out in any way they could.

"You won't need to go to the hospital, you should be lucky." The nurse shook her head sadly as she wiped the blood off of Sora's now naked chest.

Riku's eyes were cloudy as he took in every bruise and cut on Sora's abused body. The silverette helped by stopping the bleeding and wrapping Sora. Roxas and Axel stood in the corner, contacting Leon via Sora's new phone. After having reached Sora's older brother, Roxas entered all of their numbers into Sora's phone and texted everyone so they had his. Once Sora was wrapped the nurse handed the tired and dizzy boy a way too large shirt and left to go speak with Coach Marluxia about the incident.

Riku looked at the shirt and then back to Sora, "I think that's going to be a little too big on you." Riku tried to laugh and lighten the mood.

"No kiddin'." Sora laughed along anyway.

"When we go back to gym, I'll wear that shirt and you can wear mine. Mine won't be as big on you." Sora nodded, too tired to give an actual response.

The nurse returned, "Can you boys take him back to class, change, and then grab his stuff? His older brother should be here soon." All of them solemnly nodded.

"Thank you for your help." Zexion told the nurse.

"T'anks." Sora whispered.

Sora tried to walk, but soon ended up on Riku's back. _'Everything hurts.'_ He thought, _'Just focus on the smell of Riku, the nurse said Leon was going to be here soon.' _

"Leon's going to kill me." Sora winced, his voice cracking halfway through his sentence as he buried his head in Riku's silver locks.

Demyx looked like he might cry and Roxas wasn't far behind. Axel comfortingly put his arm around Roxas' shoulders; hugging him to his side.

"Well Sora. At least you can say you had an interestingly, emotional first day of school here at Radiant Garden High School." Axel joked and everyone laughed awkwardly. Sora soon stopping ad his lungs hurt. The group walked into the locker rooms, everyone watching them, Demyx, Axel, Roxas, and Zexion changed while Riku still had Sora on his back and once they finished Demyx held Sora and waited. Riku took off his uniform shirt and grabbed his normal one from his locker. He handed his normal shirt to Sora and changed his pants. With much difficulties, Sora changed into Riku's slightly less big shirt and Riku changed into the one the nurse gave Sora. Sora needed help changing his shirt; getting one sleeve on and having Riku help him with the other. The entire time Sora never looked up, afraid that his new friends were disgusted with him. Having his head down, he missed the worried glances Riku gave him every other second or so. Once they changed, the Coach let them leave early to grab their stuff and wait for Leon. Sora wasn't sure when, but he soon fell asleep on Riku's back; the comforting scent lulling him into a peaceful nap.

* * *

Sad scene is sad, :'( I'm sorry Sora! Thanks for reading Chapter Seven! I will now be rplaying to reviews in the beginning of each chapter under the disclaimer. I love you all and please review with any corrections/mistakes that you've noticed. For each review Sora gets a cookie or brownie when he wakes up :) ~Kristin3


	8. A Silent Agreement

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, got it memorized?

A total of ten reviews? You all know what that means J Ten delicious cookies for out favorite, little, burnet; Sora!

* * *

Chapter Eight: A Silent Agreement

Groggily, Sora woke up to find himself in his own bed back at Leon's place. The bed was large and freezing cold, unnerving to Sora. He tried to sit up, only to wince and fall back down again. It was morning and he was alone, not taking up much space on the bed. The brunet looked down to find that he was still wearing Riku's shirt, as he remembered what happened the day before. _'Is Leon going to be mad at me? What do the others think? T-They didn't say anything, please don't let them hate me.' _Sora felt tears prick his eyes, although they weren't from the pain his body felt. Sora looked at the clock, it was pass time to get ready, though he knew Leon wouldn't send him to school this morning_. 'God, I'm such a freak!'_ He rolled onto the side that didn't hurt and buried his head in his hands. _'I manage to screw up and make a fool of myself in front of everyone, an-and they s-saw my-.'_ A tear streaked down Sora's cheek, leaving a burning trail behind it as it rolled down his face. _'No, no crying.'_ He sniffled wiping at the tear, _'I better go say sorry to Leon; I don't want him to be mad at me.'_ It took some effort, but he managed to crawl out of the bed and stumble to the door. Quietly he opened it and softly crept down the stairs, limping every so often. He sat on the bottom step of the stairs, thinking about what to say. He heard a voice. No, multiple voices. _'Who could that be?'_ The small boy thought, straining to hear more clearly. Slowly, he walked towards the kitchen, making sure not to make a sound. He heard a voice; Leon's, and another's. _'Is that Cloud?'_ He peaked seeing Leon, Cloud and Riku sitting at the bar. _'Riku's still here?'_ He heard another voice, this one softer; Zexion's. _'Maybe they're all here_.' Sora let himself have a small amount of hope. Sora smiled, he smelt food, and not just any food; delicious, mouth-watering food and he couldn't wait to have a taste. Apparently his stomach agreed and it gave a long rumble as if saying 'feed me'. The others must have heard, because they stopped their conversations to look around.

Sora took this as his cue. He walked into the kitchen, his singing voice slightly cracked because he hadn't used it in a while.

"So here's another day, I'll spend away from you. Another night, I'm on another broken avenue~" Sora continued, leaning on the counter and laying his head on his arms. "My bag is ripped and worn. Then again now so am I."

The brunet continued, closing his eyes as everyone gathered around him, "Take what you want to take, what you wanna take, what you-" Sora smiled looking up at them through a blue, open eye. "I miss the stupid things. We'd go to sleep and then," He stood up, trying to stretch his sore muscles, "you'd wake up and kick me out of bed at three AM~"

Demyx joined in, "Pick up the phone and hear you sayin' dirty things to me."

Everyone laughed, Sora included as he clutched his sides.

"Anyone want to fill me in?" Sora asked, looking around at the others.

"You remember basketball game, right? In gym." Axel asked.

"Yeah, and then I got tackled and you guys took me to the nurse." Sora nodded.

Demyx looked over at Sora, his already puffy, red eyes watering again. "There was blood, and, and you were hurt." Sora smiled sadly at the big teddy bear. Demyx was sensitive, that Sora knew, but he didn't no that Demyx would care so much for him when they've only known each other for a day.

"I'm okay Demy, I promise." Sora tried to cheer Demyx up, but a few tears rolled down his cheeks and Zexion, who was hiding behind him, hugged him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Roxas asked, his eyes were red too.

Axel nodded, "I'm sure Coach would of let you sit out the rest of the game."

"He offered, but I wanted to play so bad." Sora looked down. Stretching his head he continued, "I didn't want to be the one, weird, new kid, sitting on the bleachers alone while everyone else was playing."

Riku stayed silent, nodding his head as if he understood. Sighing, he looked directly at Sora, "It's okay, but from now on; don't say you fine unless you really are."

Zexion agreed with Riku, "You really scared us, I-I didn't know what to say or what to do."

Demyx wiped his eyes, "Yeah, for once I was stunned into silence."

Cloud walked over and stood beside Sora, "Does your back still hurt?"

"Y-yeah, kind of." Sora replied.

Leon walked towards the bathroom. Returning he handed two white pills to Sora, "Here, these will help with the pain." The older brunet had dark circles under his eyes, as did Cloud and Riku.

Sora nodded and took the pills with a glass of orange juice that Cloud handed him. "When did you guys get here?" The small brunet asked, looking at his friends.

Riku answered for the group, "We came with you here. We just never left."

"Oh," Sora stated as he realized they were all still wearing their clothes from yesterday.

Looking up at his older brother Sora begged, "Can I still go to school today?"

Leon looked a bit taken back. He glanced over at Cloud, contemplating. "If you really want too, but you're eating breakfast first."

Sora smiled and followed Cloud who maneuvered around the kitchen, pointing at different foods. Sora decided on pancakes and brownies. The oldest blond slid the food into the microwave. The others were talking, though Sora had tuned them out; focusing solely on the delicious food in front of him.

"Okay." Roxas said.

"Hey kid, I'm going to take your friends to get their stuff for school, okay?" Leon yelled as he walked down the hallway, leading the group of kids.

"Mhmm!" Sora mumbled, face full of food. Cloud laughed as stayed behind with Sora. The small boy helped Cloud put away the dishes as Cloud and him talked.

"So, you like to sing?" Cloud asked, blue eyes shining.

Sora blushed, "Yes, Leon always makes jokes that whenever he sees me in the kitchen, I'm singing."

Cloud smiled and laughed lightly, "You're a great singer, I wish I knew earlier. What sort of songs do you like to sings?"

"Anything." Sora replied easily, "Though Katy Perry is my lady jam." Sora giggled and Leon laughed at the terrible inside joke. Once the kitchen was in order Cloud had asked if he was going to need help getting a new shirt on.

"Probably, I needed help putting one on before this happened." Sora admitted, head down.

"That's okay." The blond smiled, "Come on, I'll help you."

Sora nodded his head and followed the other up to his room.

"D-do you think Leon is mad at me?" Sora asked sadly.

"No way!" Cloud quickly replied, "He's mad at the kids who couldn't play basketball right, and slightly mad at Marluxia for not calling them out."

Sora nodded, once more. Sora grabbed a shirt from his closet. It was a cute one him and Leon had found at the mall, it had a chobobo on it and said, 'If you're happy and you know it clap your…. Oh…" What made it funny was that chocobos had short arms like T-rexes and couldn't clap their hands. Cloud laughed as he read the shirt.

"Here, arms to the sky." He said, and Sora lifted his arm as high as he could.

Once the got it off that side, they carefully slid it off the next arm. Repeating the process, backwards, they put the new shirt on. It was slightly big and loose, so it didn't rub against the bandages. Sora's only problem was that it wasn't a long sleeve shirt. Sora was nervous about others seeing just how hurt the small boy really was.

As if reading his mind Cloud asked, "Do you want a jacket?" Sora nodded and the older boy walked to his closet and looked for one.

"Actually, now that I think about it; jackets are the only thing we didn't buy at the mall." Sora concluded as he thought back to that day.

"Really? I'll text Leon asking if he has one somewhere." Cloud did so and then sat with Sora on his bed. "They're going to be home soon, do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah, I just need to change pants and put on shoes."

Cloud nodded, "Okay, I'll be downstairs then."

Once he left Sora, struggled to change his pants and he eventually got it, and put on his socks and shoes. He walked downstairs and wait for the others, backpack in hand. At the bottom of the stairs, Cloud was waiting for him. In the blond boy's hand were ten wrapped cookies.

"Here," Cloud smiled, "All for you. The others already got theirs." The taller boy smiled and handed them to Sora, who gladly took them.

"They smell great!" Sora said before eating one carefully, savoring the taste of buttery chocolate chip.

"I hope so, I made them last night just for you." Cloud laughed. A car horn went off, "You better hurry, you're already late to school."

"Oops, thanks Mommy!" Sora winked and ran out the door. Climbing into the car, Sora realized Cloud was right. It was already 9:37.

"It will still be first block when we get to school." Leon said quietly, pulling out of the drive way and waving at Cloud who stood in the door way. Sora was in the back with Riku, Demyx, and Axel; the four of them squished in the car which was only meant to seat five people. Roxas and Zexion were sharing the passenger seat up front, the two of them only taking up half a seat. The four stuck in the back struggle to get comfortable and Sora tried to not lean onto Riku as he was in between the older boy and the car door.

"Screw it, Dammit someone has to sit on someone else's lap." Axel yelled out in frustration. Everyone's eyes were on Sora, including Roxas' and Zexion's.

"It's not like we can sit on you." Demyx agreed.

Sora sighed and used his good arm to hold onto the door and lift himself slightly. Riku placed his hand on Sora's back to help the brunet as the three older boys shifted over towards Sora and got comfortable. Once everyone was settled, Sora set himself down, sitting side ways towards the other window and on Riku's knee. One leg was draped over all three boys and the other dangled in between Riku's and Demyx's legs, not quiet long enough to reach the ground.

"Better?" Riku asked.

All the boys sighed in contentment.

"So what class do you have first, Sora?" Roxas asked.

Before Sora could answer, Riku beat him to it. "Science."

"With me, you, and Roxas?" Zexion asked.

"Looks like it." Sora smiled.

A look of realization crossed Demyx's face as he exclaimed, "Wait, you can sing! Are you in Music?"

"Yeah, I gave it second block." Sora looked over at Demyx as everyone else began talking.

"That's great! Everyone except for Riku has Music for second block." Demyx said, bouncing in his seat.

"What do you have, Riku?" Sora asked nicely, looking down at the silverette whose knee he was sitting on.

"Orchestra." Riku answered, turquoise eyes focused on the brunet.

"Really?" Sora perked up, "What do you play?"

"Violin and Viola." Riku responded nonchalantly.

"That's so cool! I love the sounds of violins and how violas complement them so well." Sora smiled looking out the opposite window. "I wish they played the melody more often, though."

"You're interested in music?" A surprised look crossed Riku's face.

"Yeah, I use to eat lunch with my old music teacher, and help her out. In return she taught me some stuff." Sora shrugged and smiled at the memories.

Everyone was suddenly interested and Leon smirked, "Do you know how to play any instruments?" Riku asked. Leon already knew the answer and he felt like teasing the smaller brunet.

"Mostly just piano and guitar." Sora said, trying to hide from the others' stares.

"You know some other instruments." Leon butted in.

"Y-yeah, but not very well." Sora distracted himself by playing with the hem of his shirt.

"What other instruments? I play the sitar!" Demyx said excitedly.

"J-just trumpet, violin, drums, and viola, but not very much!" Sora said in a rush.

"Alright, enough messing with Sora. I already called the office, you guys just need to stop by and get passes. Axel, your older brother is working the front desk." Leon said, cocky grin on his face.

"Hey! You helped, and really? Sweet, I get to mess with dear, older brother." Axel stuck his tongue out and Leon flipped him off.

Laughing the group got out of the car. Sora got out first and Riku followed right behind him. Everyone soon followed suit, waving at Leon as he drove off. Riku led the way to the office, his hand on the small of Sora's back to steady him. The group walked into the office, heading straight to the front desk. Yuffie was off duty, probably in class already and in her place was a tall, lanky teen, who had long, bright, red hair.

"Yo, there you are!" The boy smiled, beginning to write passes.

"Hey Reno, this is Sora." Axel smiled, gesturing to Sora.

"The famous Sora?" Reno laughed, looking the small boy up and down, "Damn, I've heard a lot about you from Cloud."

"Really?" Sora's face brightened, this Reno character was automatically okay if he knew Cloud.

"Don't even get me started and what's this about Leon being 'daddy'?" Reno snickered, Shaking his head he continued writing passes. Finishing the passes he handed them out, one to each person. Reno ruffled Sora's hair, "Yo. Heal up quick, okay? Leon said I'm not allowed to mess with ya 'til you're all fixed." He winked.

Sora laughed and everyone began walking towards the main hallway yelling their goodbyes to Reno.

"You ready for another day of hell?" Demyx joked and Roxas groaned.

Riku scoffed, "Yeah right, everything will be okay as long as you don't ever participate in gym again." Riku gave a pointed look at Sora and emphasized the 'ever'.

Sora gave a sheepish smiled before replying, "I won't; I promise!" And Riku let out a sigh of relief,

"Besides, none of us have gym today." Zexion said quietly.

"That's right!" Demyx slapped his forehead, "Duh! We have free block today."

"Oh yeah!" Axel smiled, "Hell yes!"

"Free block?" Sora asked looking up at Riku.

"Free block is basically at the end of the school day where we can leave early, because none of us have classes." Riku said as he went up to Sora's locker and typed in the code.

"Sounds great!" Sora smiled and everyone exchanged looks, winking as Sora grabbed his books; oblivious to their silent agreements. Once everyone had their books, they all split up' Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Zexion all heading towards first block Science with Mr. Vexen.

"Good luck!" Axel screamed, running away, as the group opened their class door and everyone looked at them.

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter Eight! Sorry! Late update, but I hope you liked it! It's a little shorter than I wanted, I've been VERY busy lately. Love you all! Please review with your thoughts and corrections! 3 ~Kristin


	9. A Kidnapper

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, got it memorized?

ChiVellie12 Hopefully your confusion will be cleared up in this chapter J Sora missed their little _winking_ fest, but something tells me he's going to enjoy their plan. Also Seifer and he crew WILL make a reappearance as will the evil Stepfather Mansex aka Xemnas.

So who's going to be the kidnapper? And who will be the kidnapped? Review with your guesses ;)

Chapter Nine: A Kidnapper

"You three finally decided to show for the last two minutes of my class?" A very angry man with long blond hair and piercing green eyes, yelled at them.

"That's Mr. Vexen." Zexion whispered quietly and Sora almost nodded, but stopped himself in fear of what Mr. Vexen might do to him.

"I understand that," Mr. Vexen looked down at his papers searching for this _newbie's_ name, "Sora, was injured, however I don't see how that would affect your attendance in my classroom. Luckily for you three, the office has told me to let it slid-." The bell rang and everyone, including Sora, Riku, and Zexion, ran out of the room as Mr. Vexen yelled out the homework assignment.

"Shit, he's going to be pissed next time we see him." Riku sighed.

"Maybe, but our next white day is on Monday." Zexion smiled lightly. He may be the top student in Science, but even _he_ hated Mr. Vexen. Not that anyone could blame him.

"Really?" Sora asked, before smacking himself. "Oh yeah, forgot it was Thursday."

The small brunet smiled sheepishly at the other two as they laughed. Soon they met up with the others, the entire group walking towards the music hallway.

"Was Mr. Vexen angry?" Roxas asked, snickering because he already knew that answer.

Riku gave him a pointed look, "No, he wasn't angry _at all_. In fact he was wearing a leprechaun outfit and handing out lucky charms to everyone in the class, screaming 'For Narnia!'."

Roxas stuck his tongue out, yet he still laughed along with the others at the hysterical image now forever stuck in their minds. Everyone said goodbye to Riku as he went into his Orchestra class and everyone else went to General Music.

"Dad, Dad!" Demyx screamed as he ran into the Music room, "This is Sora; the kid I was telling you about!" He said excitedly as he bounced with his newfound eagerness.

A tall man, strikingly similar to Demyx looked over at Sora. He was slightly taller than Demyx, and was wearing glasses and a button down with a stripped blue tie.

"Hi, there Sora! Demyx has told me a lot about you." The man laughed, "I'm Demyx's dad. Technically I'm Mr. Heart, but everyone just calls me Mr. Myde."

Sora laughed, this man's smile was contagious. "Nice to meet you." He looked over at his new friends, "Why didn't you guys tell me that our teacher was Demy's dad?" Sora was secretly happy that he didn't mention his injuries.

"Oops, we forgot." Roxas sheepishly rubbed his head.

"We were going to tell you once we found out you had this class, but then we got distracted." Zexion smiled lightly.

"Yeah," Axel snorted, "By that Kairi bitch."

Mr. Myde smacked him in the back of his head and wagged his finger in the red head's face, "That's not very nice, Axel." The older man sighed, pushing his glasses up. "This is why you're my favorite, Zexion." Mr. Myde looked at the small boy, his shoulders shaking as he laughed.

"Rude~" Demyx screamed in a not-so-manly voice. The bell rung.

"Alright, alright. Everyone sit down." Mr. Myde spoke up, as he put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Okay, well there's not really any seating chart so you may sit wherever you'd like." Mr. Myde smiled down at him and Sora returned the smile.

"Thanks!" He found an empty spot that his friend's saved for him.

"Start practicing!" Mr. Myde yelled over the clash of teens talking and the banging of instruments.

"Basically, we're either playing the guitar, piano, or drums." Axel said, shrugging as he sat down at a set of drums.

"We picked an instrument at the beginning of the year and he taught us it." Roxas smiled as he grabbed an electric guitar.

"You shouldn't have a problem catching up because you already know how to play," Demyx said, "Here's a keyboard, obviously your joining our group." Demyx rolled his eyes with a smile, grabbing a keyboard for Sora and a bass guitar for himself. Sora looked over and saw Namine and waved. Namine waved back, but was soon pulled to her own group as she gathered her sheet music.

Grabbing his attention, Zexion was also holding a guitar, "Do you know how to play this?" He handed Sora the sheet music for the piano part of the song _If Everyone Cared _by _Nickelback. _

Smiling the brunet answered, "Yes, of course! I can play it from memory!" Sora bounced happily.

"Really?" Said Mr. Myde, "Today's actually the day your group is supposed to perform in front of the class. Do you want to give it a shot?"

Demyx looked around and everyone nodded, "You know the lyrics, right?"

"Yeah." Sora answered.

"Then sing the lead along with me and Demyx!" Roxas smiled as his fingers moved on their own and lightly played the melody.

Sora nodded again, "A-are you sure?" He gulped, the butterflies already swarming in his tiny stomach.

"Totally! And don't worry; we have back-up vocals." Axel nodded as he gave Sora a reassuring smile.

* * *

Sometime during this exchange, Riku managed to slip into the room, away from his own class. The silverette watched with interested eyes as the group set up in front of the class, but his eyes were mainly on Sora.

* * *

Sora began the song, playing the beautiful beginning on the keyboard that was set up in the front of the room. Singing the first line, Demyx and the others joined in.

Reaching the chorus Sora and Demyx sang, "Singing amen, I, I'm alive." Axel echoed, 'I'm alive' in the background, "Singing amen, I, I'm alive…..!"

Axel pounded on the drums as he and Zexion chimed in, "If everyone cared and nobody cried. If everyone loved and nobody lied. If everyone shared and swallowed their pride; then we'd see the day, when nobody died~"

Everyone in the room fell silent, even Riku, as they watched the group perform. Sora's eyes fell shut as he played the piano part straight from memory. The brunet's fingers loomed over the keys, pressing down lightly as played each note on time with the others. Demyx glanced back at Sora, watching the smaller boy as he sang full-heartedly, "And as we lie, beneath the stars. We realize how small we are."

Sora opened his eyes and saw Riku for the first time and blushed; the butterflies in his tummy melting away, "If they could love, like you and me. Imagine what the world could be~" Axel drummed loudly and the music became faster and louder with him, repeating the chorus once more.

Finishing the song, Roxas, Demyx, and Sora sang, "We'd see the day when nobody died."

The music echoed slightly, before simultaneously ending as they quieted their instruments.

Everyone clapped and Riku was smirking up at Sora who looked away quickly.

Roxas hugged him from behind, "Awesome! And this was your first time playing with us!"

Demyx looked like he was about ready to start bouncing off the walls. Sora's arm ached as he stretched it. _'I know I probably shouldn't have used it so much after hurting it, but it was definitely worth it.'_ Sora smiled. He popped his fingers and tried to move his shoulder and winced. Zexion must have noticed because motioned to the others.

"Hey, you okay?" Axel asked, checking his arm.

"You might have pulled it a little." Zexion concluded.

"Go to the nurse, besides you still need to get your other wounds checked out." Demyx nodded.

Riku took this as his cue as he sauntered over to the group along with Mr. Myde.

"That's what I'm here for." Riku said, flashing his hall pass to Mr. Myde.

Mr. Myde nodded at the two, "I hope you feel better, Demyx told me what had happened in Gym. You should take your stuff with you just in case you don't get back in time." He smiled kindly at Sora. "Good job, all of you. I was very impressed."

Sora smiled shyly saying _thanks_ along with the others. Riku grabbed his stuff and the two walked towards the Nurse's office. The room was packed full of sick teens, coughing and injured. After his last incident here, learned the Nurse's name was Ms. Blake who, seeing the two boys, motioned to them. Riku pulled Sora to his side as they struggled to move around the tiny office.

Finally reaching her Ms. Blake asked Riku, "Do you know how to clean out the cuts? I'm afraid I'm a little busy at the moment." Riku nodded. "Good, take him into the back room and shut the door. I'll grab the stuff for you."

The two headed into the small, dark room that contained three beds.

"At least no one else is in here." Riku smiled and went to grab the materials. Coming back Riku shut the door and motioned for Sora to sit down. He set the stuff down beside Sora on the bed, "Okay, you need to take off your shirt so I can un-wrap you." Riku said organizing everything and grabbing the hydrogen peroxide.

"C-can't you just clean my arm..." Sora blushed, adverting his eyes from the silverette.

Riku gave Sora a pointed look, "No, they're going to get infected if you don't take care of them."

"Riku…." Sora whined, giving the older male the puppy eyes.

"No Sor, off with the shirt." Riku stood, hand on hip.

"That's so not fair! I mean you haven't even taken me on a date and you already want me to take off my shirt." Sora teased, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out.

Riku lifted a slender eyebrow. "I'll buy you icecream."

This got Sora's attention, "Hmm, but its still not fair." The brunet pouted, his upper lip sticking out.

Riku sighed and took off his shirt, smirking inwardly at the smaller boy's blush. Riku was slightly pale, and well defined; he had a six pack of course. "Now, lift your arms."

Looking down, Sora lifted his arms and Riku helped him take off his shirt. "Y-you didn't h-have to take off your s-shirt you know…" He said quietly, trying to will the blush off of his face.

"You're the one who kept saying it wasn't fair." Riku shook his head as he cut the dirty wraps off of Sora.

"You still owe me icecream though." Sora smiled and Riku rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Teasingly he grabbed a cotton ball and put hydrogen peroxide on it. He dragged the cotton ball across Sora's chest, grazing a nipple slightly.

"R-Riku!" Sora blushed harder.

"What?" The older boy played innocent, but got back down to business.

Mentally Riku mapped out Sora's entire upper body in his mind, remembering each and every curve. Sora also took this time to check out Riku, though he didn't have the best of views from his current position. 'He really is beautiful.' He thought, dozing off into dreamland, 'I wonder if his hair is as soft as it looks.' He smiled at the thought. Riku's voice dragged him back into reality.

"Sing for me."

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Sora looked at Riku, "Huh?"

"Sing." Riku responded casually.

"I-I got that part, b-but what?" Sora stammered, he was okay with singing in front of everyone else so why was it different with Riku?

Riku thought of a couple of perverted songs, but his face stayed emotionless. "Whatever you want to sing."

"Does it matter what language?" Sora asked, tilting his head, before looking away. "I've kind of had a song stuck in my head."

Riku stopped cleaning his wounds to look up at him, "Sure." He smiled lightly, "What song and what language?"

Surprised Sora looked back at Riku, "It's called Happy Synthesizer and it's in Japanese."

"You know Japanese?" Riku asked now curious.

"A little, my mom spoke Japanese." Sora sighed, the cold cotton ball giving his skin goose bumps.

"Then go for it." Riku gave Sora a breathtaking smile.

"Happy synthesizer kimi no mune no oku made. Todoku youna merodii kanaderuyo." Sora's head swayed during the instrumental part.

"Hakanaku chitta awai kataomoi. Waraibanashi da ne ima tonareba. Miru mono Subete kagayaite mieta. Ano hibi ga kirei waratteruyo."

He started out with a sassy attitude as Riku began to wrap him again, "Gaman suru koto dake oboe nakya ikenai no? 'Otona ni natte choudai nee?' naranakute ii yo."

Finishing his job, Riku watch the younger boy as he sang, "Shiranai koto bakari shira nainante ienakute. 'taihen oniai de' usotsuite gomenne."

Finishing Sora smiled and laughed as Riku whistled, "Encore!" He winked.

"Hehe, thanks! It's just the first part, but it sounds really cool to me." He smiled and blushed, beginning to slip his t-shirt back on.

"It does sound cool; maybe you can sing the English version at lunch." Riku suggested, slipping his own shirt on.

"Maybe." The two walked out and some of the kids had disappeared.

Ms. Blake came up to them, "The bell is going to ring, so you two should just head to your next class."

"Okay." Riku nodded, returning the materials and gathering their stuff.

The two began towards the lunch room, easily being first in line at the cafeteria and heading outside, to sit under the tree where they waited for the others. They didn't have to wait very long because Mr. Myde normally let's his students out early, and soon everyone was sitting and laughing beside them.

"Almost the end of the day!" Axel cheered.

"One more period to go!" Roxas laughed as Demyx wrapped an arm around his neck, chugging his soda.

"Hey Sora, what do you have next period?" Zexion asked and everyone, including Sora, turned to look at Riku.

"I like how you all looked at me even though it's his schedule." Riku said dryly. Sighing he said, "He alternates."

Sora was the first to ask what that means.

"Well, you are apparently signed up for all three languages, so every white day you will be switching. Today your taking German, next white day will be Spanish, and the white day after that is French."

"Dang, sounds complicates." Said Axel, who scratched his head.

"Geez, won't that be too much work?" Roxas asked, looking at Sora who shook his head.

"Not really," He played with his shirt, looking away from the others, "I'm bilingual so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Yeah, you said earlier you knew some Japanese." Riku nodded.

"Really?" Said Roxas, "That's so cool! I'm into J-Pop." He smiled brightly, showing all of his white teeth which stood out because of his tan skin.

"You are?" Asked Sora, "Do you know Happy Synthesizer?"

"Yeah!" Roxas bounced, lying back so his head was resting on Axel's lap.

"That's the song you sang earlier right?" Riku asked Sora.

"Yep." Sora smiled at Riku for remembering.

"You know the lyrics? I always have to have English subs so I know what's going on." Roxas said sheepishly.

"Hey, sing the English version!" Riku nudged Sora.

"Yeah, your voice is beast man!" Axel chimed in and Sora laughed at the strange compliment.

"Okay, okay."

"Here," Roxas took out his phone and began to play the karaoke of the song.

Singing along in English Sora began, "Happy Synthesizer, for you I'll play this one-time melody. In hopes that it will one day, reach deep into your heart!" He began to sway again. "Do we only get to learn the ways to hide what we really feel? Hurry up and please become adults. I don't really think we want too."

He shrugged, not noticing that Kairi and Namine had joined the group. He sang the chorus again before picking back up, "I'll make it all disappear with this song you hear! Although I may have no other strengths, and I may still be weak inside, but there is one thing I surely can do~"

He smiled at Riku, still not noticing the two intruding girls, he closed his eyes.

Coming to the end of the song he finished, "With this electro-melody, even if it's embarrassing with words straight from my soul, I send this to you!" Roxas and everyone laughed, clapping as Sora semi-bowed from where he sat on the grass.

"Good job!" Kairi squealed, wrapping her arms around Sora's neck and Sora choked. Riku wasn't happy at this exchange, but he didn't interrupt.

"Your voice is really pretty Sora." Namine smiled kindly, "I also liked all of you guys' performance in class today."

"What!?" Kairi turned and looked at her friend, "Just how many classes do you have with Sora?"

Namine looked confused but she answered anyway, "Three I think, why?"

Kairi rolled her eyes and ignored Namine, "What class do you have next, sweetie?" She asked Sora.

Stunned at the nickname Sora answered slowly, "German."

Pausing she looked back at Namine, "You have German too, don't you?"

Namine answered truthfully, "Yes."

Again Kairi rolled her eyes, "Whatever." And she ignored her friend once more. "That's too bad. German is such an ugly language."

Sora looked taken back, "Was ist los mit der deutschen?"

Kairi looked confused before Riku translated for her, "He asked what's wrong with German."

Kairi looked flustered, "Let me speak in a language you might understand. You're taking French, right?" She nodded, "Vous êtes très grossier, surtout à Naminé. S'il vous plaît ne pas revenir jusqu'à ce que vous gagnez quelques manières."He smiled and tilted his head.

Kairi gasped, "Au revoir!" She stomped off angrily, shoving past Namine.

Namine looked sadly over at Sora, "Sorry about her, but what did you say?"

"Huh?" Sora snapped back into reality, "I said 'You're being very rude, especially to Namine. Please don't return until you gain some manners'."

"Do you speak multiple languages?" Namine asked politely.

"Yeah," Sora answered.

"In fact," Roxas continued for Sora, "He's taking Spanish, German, and French here. Today he has have German with Riku ad you apparently." He smiled and Sora laughed.

"Really? That's amazing, Sora. Good luck with your classes; I better go make up with Kairi." She sighed and Sora got up and hugged her, whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry, but I want you to know; I'm going to try and hook you two up." He'd seen the way she looked at the other blue eyed girl.

Namine looked surprised at first before hugging back, "Thank you," She whispered and waved at the group before running to catch up with the now angry redhead.

"Well, lunch was interesting," laughed Roxas.

"And delicious," commented Demyx.

"Let's hurry up and get to our lockers." Sighed Riku, as the tall silverette stood up.

"Yeah, I can't wait for Senor Ayers' class today," Snickered the tall red-headed boy as he stretched his back, leaning onto the small blond in front of him.

Roxas laughed, "Same here!"

* * *

The group headed to their individual classes, Demyx and even Zexion groaning because they both had French with Kairi. Soon only Riku and Sora were left as they walked to German.

"Hey Sor, can I see your phone?" Riku asked out of the blue.

"Sure!" Sora happily replied, digging his new phone out of his pocket and passing it to the taller boy.

"Thanks, I left my phone in my locker and I need to ask Zexion if he can give me his Math notes after class." The silverette explained. Though that was a lie; his phone was sitting inside of his pocket, with over three-fourths battery left and it wasn't Zexion that he was texting. Sora trusted Riku blindly so he failed to notice the text Riku sent to Leon. After sending the message Riku deleted it, handing it back to Sora with a smile.

"Thanks." Riku smiled, smirking once Sora turned his head away.

* * *

The two entered class, stopping in front of the teacher's desk so Riku could introduce Sora.

"Ah, hallo!" Said a tall, thin, dirty-blond woman with a thick German accent.

"Hallo!" Sora said cheerfully, "Sie sind ein Muttersprachler?" He asked fluently in German.

"Ja, mein name ist Frau Wolff. Sie müssen Sora sein." She said, brushing her hair out of her face and straightening out the papers on her desk.

"Ja." Sora said and Riku shook his head out how easily excited the small brunet was.

Switching over to English Frau Wolff explained that there was no seating chart and he was free to sit wherever. Of course he chose to sit next to Riku. Sora easily caught up with the class and he was talking to Riku in German when Namine walked in. She quietly talked to Frau Wolff before taking the empty seat next to Sora. The three quietly talked until Frau took Sora into the hall so he could take a test to see how far he was in German. About ten minutes later the pair walked back in and Frau Wolff was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Kiene Chance!" She exclaimed.

Murmurs could be heard throughout the class.

"Well class," her German accent still strong, "Meet your new teacher's assistant." She laughed.

Sora blushed and shifted in his seat, "I-I'm not that good." He stuttered, "I just know a couple of words." He looked down shyly, playing with his long sleeve.

The whole class stared, but eventually moved on when Riku glared at each and every one of them. Once the bell rung, Sora sprang from his seat and ran out the door; embarrassed. Riku followed close behind, but not saying a word. Sora fumbled with his locker, his face turning a darker shade of red when Riku helped him and their hands brushed. Sora grabbed his backpack and walked away with his head down. Riku sighed before following the brunet down the stairs. Once the duo reached the first floor, Riku hoisted Sora onto his shoulder.

"Wah!" Sora screamed in surprise.

Ignoring the weird looks; Riku carried on casually, even when Sora began to beat on his chest.

"Riku! Put me down!" Sora yelled as they walked out the front doors.

"No." Riku shrugged, "I know how to make you happy again."

"Putting me down would make me happy!" Sora pouted angrily. Though that wasn't necessarily true; from this angle he was able to look at the side of Riku's face up close. Blushing he tried to fold his arms and look away, but failing miserably. His head was dangling above a certain _part_ of Riku's body and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Riku….." Sora whined, "Please." He begged using the infamous puppy eyes.

Riku tried to look away, but gave up, "Soon."

Riku stood near the curb, Sora still trying to balance himself on Riku's shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked confusedly, looking for the others.

"I'm kidnapping you." Riku said all too casually.

* * *

So? Did you guess correctly? That's right yaoi fangirls, Sora is being kidnapped by our lovely Riku here. :) Songs are _If Everyone Cared _by _Nickelback _and _Happy Synthesizer_, my favourite version is by _Len Kagamine_ and _96Neko_! Check those two out if you're into J-Pop. As usual; review with corrections and thoughts. Love you all :D ~Kristin3


	10. A New Word

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, got it memorized?

* * *

Chapter Ten: A New Word

"You're what!?" Sora squirmed on Riku's shoulder, but before he could escape; the others showed up in a car.

"Come on!" Demyx shouted from the back seat of the red truck.

Axel was driving with Roxas in shotgun. Riku didn't hesitate to fling the door open, toss Sora and their bags in, and climb inside. Axel laughed evilly as he drove away from the school parking lot.

Sora couldn't help but to laugh, "You guys are crazy!" He screamed.

The back was crowded, but thankfully Sora and Zexion are small enough to squeeze. Yet Demyx and Riku still felt the need to pull the smaller boys half onto themselves, to make sure there was enough room.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked again, looking up at Riku who sighed.

"I told you; I'm kidnapping you." The silverette replied.

Sora rolled his eyes before flicking Riku's surprisingly soft cheek, "Bad Riku, no kidnapping people; it's nott very nice you know."

Riku laughed softly, "You'll like it, besides; I owe you. Remember? The nurse's office."

Sora's mind flashed back to when Riku wrapped his wounds earlier. "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed happily, "Ice cream!"

Now it was Riku's turn to roll his eyes as he shook his head and laughed.

"But, wait! What about Leon? He said he was going to pick me up after school." Sora asked suddenly with worry etched into his facial expression.

Demyx replied before Riku could, "Don't worry, we already got it planned."

"Yup, Leon saw this coming. He knows us too well." Axel laughed, "Now open up the back window and toss our backpacks back there before it gets too crowded."

Zexion awkwardly turned around to undo the hatch from his place half on Demyx's lap and half on the middle seat. Finally getting it he placed their stuff in the truck's bed, one at a time. "Better?" He asked quietly.

"Perfect Zexy!" Demyx squealed as he pulled Zexion fully onto his lap.

Sora laughed as the small, blue-haired boy blushed, "Zexy?" Sora asked.

"Yup!" Demyx replied cheerfully, hugging the smaller boy close. "He's my Sexy Zexy." Demyx cooed causing Sora to laugh once more.

"S-shut up!" Zexion pouted, his face glowing like a bright red tomato.

"Yeah Sor," Riku teased, "No messing with Zexion, at least until we reach our final destination." The turquoise-eyed boy smirked, tickling Sora lightly, making sure not to stress his wounds.

"Yeah, we're almost there!" Roxas said as he bounced in the seat in front of Riku and Sora.

Sora tried to look out the window that Riku was sitting by, but the older boy turned and covered the window with his body. When Sora gave up on that window, he turned to Demyx's side to find the sitar player had also covered the window and was smirking at him. Pouting Sora tried to look out the front window.

Riku quickly covered the brunet's eyes, "No cheating." He laughed as Sora groaned and began to try and lick the older male's fingers in hopes that he will uncover his eyes.

Riku scoffed and refused to move his hands until Axel finally parked the car, and Sora gave up and began to try and pry Riku's fingers off from his eyes.

"Please? Can I look now?" He begged and Demyx laughed.

"Come on, let 'im see," the tall dirty-blond laughed and Riku slowly slid his fingers from above Sora's eyelids.

The group was in a huge, empty park. The playground was huge complete full swings, a jungle gym, monkey bars, slides, teeter totters, and these weird things where you sit down and someone else spins you as fast as they can. Over to the side was a lake and on the other side was a small concession stand with drinks and food. Sora's bright blue eyes took in the new sight hungrily and Riku laughed softly.

"How 'bout you and Roxas go pick a spot and the rest of us will grab food and drinks." Riku suggested and the group looked around, nodding at one another.

Sora giggled as he and Roxas took off running towards the teeter totters. They watched happily as the saw the group disperse and head towards different concession stands. Sora and Roxas were playing without a care in the world even though they probably looked silly seeing how they were both high-schoolers who were playing on the teeter totters. Sora's eyes rushed around, still drinking in the new sights as him and Roxas bounced when he saw a familiar face. Sora froze when he saw the tall, beanie-wearing male. Seifer was chatting with two other tall guys, not noticing the frightened brunet.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Roxas asked, confused as to why his friend had stopped.

Sora quickly snapped out of it, flashing a quick smile he placed his feet on the ground before pushing off, making the teeter totter shift in weight as Roxas' side reached the ground level. "Sorry, just wondering what flavor of ice cream they're getting." Sora gave Roxas a sheepish smile, said blonde laughing.

"Of course! Only you would stop to wonder that." Roxas giggled.

Sora looked back to where Seifer was only to find the tall blond missing. Sora looked around, but to no avail. Sighing, Sora relaxed until two strange males approached them.

"Hey, are you two twinks?" The tallest asked, smiling.

Sora tilted his head and looked over at Roxas who shrugged.

"What's a twink?" Sora asked politely.

The other boy took the cigarette out of his mouth and answered, "Come with us and we'll show you."

Roxas bit his lip, thinking before replying, "But we have to wait for our friends." He said looking around, said group of friends no where to be seen.

"But don't you two want to know what a twink is?" The tallest tried to persuade them.

Roxas and Sora stopped and got off the teeter totters. Roxas flashed them the 'one moment' sign and the duo huddled. After talking it out Sora asked while biting his lip, "Will it take long?"

"Not at all." The shorter of the two answered.

The two naïve boys nodded, curiosity getting the better of them. However, right as they began to walk away with the two older males, a hand grabbed their shoulders and pulled them back.

Sora and Roxas gasped as they fell on their asses, Sora wincing as he rubbed his hurt shoulder. A flash of silver and red appeared in their line of vision and they heard the older guys cry out in pain. Rubbing their eyes, they saw Axel and Riku beating the two older males before Demyx kicked one of them in the balls screaming, "Scram, you creeps!"

Zexion helped Sora and Roxas up, giving each boy a hand and pulling them to their feet. They stood up in time to watch the older males run into their van and drive off.

"Are you guys crazy!?" Axel yelled at them, making them duck their heads and avoid eye contact.

"Sora! What the fuck was that?" Riku screamed in frustration. Sora had never seen the calm silverette this livid, the smaller boy jumping at the surprisingly loud voice Riku used.

"'M sorry," The two smaller boys mumbled, shifting from foot to foot.

It was Axel's turn to ask the questions. "Why were you two about to leave with them?" He asked angrily.

Roxas looked up, shaking his outstretched hands, "Wait, we weren't going to leave with them!"

"Yeah, they were just going to tell us what something was." Sora nodded, backing Roxas up.

Riku raised an eye brow, "What were the going to tell you?" He asked, voice accusing.

"They were going to tell us what a twink is." Roxas and Sora said simultaneously.

One by one Riku, Axel, and Demyx all smacked their foreheads. Zexion would have to, but he was stuck hold the food and drinks so the small blunette shook his head with a bright blush on his usually pale cheeks.

"We'll talk about this later." Axel shook his head unbelieving.

"And Sora, _no_ mentioning this to Leon." Riku added, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"But what's a-." Sora tried to ask.

"I'll explain later!" Riku interrupted.

Demyx laughed awkwardly, "Hey guy, let's eat our ice cream before it melts." The peppy blond tried to brighten everyone's mood.

Axel smiled, "Yeah Roxy, we got your favorite!"

Roxas immediately cheered up, jumping on Axel's back, "Sea salt?! Where?" He asked excitedly, looking around before eying the ice cream in Zexion's hands hungrily.

The ice cream had successfully distracted Sora and the small boy looked up at Riku questioningly, "What's sea salt?"

Riku's eyes widened in realization, "You've never had it?" He smiled when Sora shook his head 'no'. Riku carefully picked Sora up and the group followed as they climbed onto the playground. They sat in the shaded area, everyone watching as Sora took his first bite of the delicious blue colored ice cream.

Sora moaned lightly around the melting ice cream goodness, "Where have you been all my life." He said mouth still full of the ice cream and everyone laughed.

Everybody ate the food, Roxas stealing the rest of Axel's ice cream when the older boy held it too low. Until sunset the group played, acting like little kids as they played tag and hide 'n seek. They watched the stars from their spot on a grassy hill, the group laughing and out of breath.

"Hey Riku? Can I have some of your Gatorade?" Sora asked, licking his lips.

"Hmm," Riku thought, "Sure, but you have to come get it," He teased.

Lazily, Sora reached over the silverette's body whining as Riku held it farther away.

"Riku…"

Said boy laughed. Huffing Sora crawled half onto Riku's stomach as he reached for the bottle. Sora's arms weren't long enough, so he straddled the older boy's stomach as he reached, finally getting the bottle. Sora chugged the bottle, finishing it with a refreshing 'ah'.

"Hey! You drank it all!" Riku pouted up at the smaller boy on top of him.

Sora replied cheekily making the others laugh, "Well, that's what you get for kidnapping me, then not giving me the Gatorade, you big meanie butt."

Riku began to tickle the smaller boy, knowing what spots were okay because he had wrapped him. Sora giggled and began struggling against him. The two ended up rolling down the small hill, landing in a pile with Sora lying across Riku's stomach. Thankfully, Riku easily covered Sora's smaller body with his own so the brunet wouldn't get hurt.

"Oops." Sora laughed and the other's chased after them.

"Alright," Axel laughed, "I think we're all worn out." Everyone nodded, Roxas almost asleep on Axel's back and Zexion not far behind as he leaned on Demyx for support.

Riku stood up first, reaching a hand out to help Sora. Sora lazily grabbed his hand, but made no effort to actually get up. Sighing, the tall turquoise eyed male picked Sora up, swinging him around a few times just for good measure. Sora laughed, but had no complaints.

"It's a good thing we don't have school tomorrow." Demyx smiled as everyone climbed into the car and everyone hummed their agreement.

Axel had shifted Roxas so that the small blond was sitting on his lap in the driver's seat. Not the safest thing, but they both looked happy. Demyx had done the same with Zexion, the couple sitting in the passenger seat, leaving the entire back for Riku and Sora. Riku climbed in, still holding Sora. He grabbed a random backpack and set it against the door, using it as a make shift pillow. He rested his head against it as shifted to try and make it more comfortable for the small blue eyed boy in his arms. He put his leg against the door opposite of his head and bent his other leg so it was flat on the floor. Sora had settled himself between the other's legs and folded both of his arms to use them as a head rest on Riku's chest. The drive was silent and no one bothered to speak.

Breaking the silence Demyx asked Riku "Did you text Leon about Sora spending the night?"

Riku nodded though he realized Demyx couldn't see him, "Yeah,"

Sleepily Sora looked at Riku, "I'm spending the night?"

Riku smiled before sarcastically rolling his eyes, "Yup, well that kind of goes along with the whole kidnapping thing."

Axel laughed, "In fact, Sora: we're here."

* * *

Sorry! ^^' I was going to post this last week, but right before I could finish typing the last sentence or so; a storm killed it. T_T" It was awful! Word couldn't save it and I wanted to hurry up and post this as quick as I could, so sorry if it's a little short. I love all of you beautiful peoples! So, was it Seifer who sent those creeps out for Sora and Roxas? Review with your thoughts :) Thanks for reading Chapter Ten of A Chance Meeting. Do me a favor and check out the poll on my bio! It has to do with this story, so hopefully you'll vote! Love ~Kristin3


	11. Sorry! Author's Note

I am SO incredibly sorry about the delay. This story WILL be ongoing, so please stay tuned! I have the next two chapters already typed up, however they are stuck on my broken laptop. The screen is broken to the point where I can't even see were I am clicking, meaning I've tried to log on and save the documents to a flash drive. I am currently trying to save up the money to fix it, but right now it looks like it will be cheaper to buy a whole new laptop. Please be patient, I will try to have the next chapters uploaded by the end of October at the latest. Meanwhile, I will be happy to reply if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions :-) I love you all and thanks for the lovely reviews and support!3

~Kristin


End file.
